Chocolate Covered Mishaps
by Wendy A.S. Cole
Summary: Drabble series set during ToT. What! Scott doesn't like chocolate? Well, Nancy is determined to change his mind about that. Unfortunately doing so turns out to be much harder than she imagined. Warning: Contains major spoilers for entire game.
1. Want Some Candy?

**This was done as a response to a request from SusanPevensie394. I wanted to try something new this time so it will be done in a series of drabbles (all should be exactly 100 words). I haven't written the rest yet, so I'm breaking one of my major rules. Oh well, drabbles I can finish. (: If anyone else wants to request something feel free.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>After spying all that candy Nancy knew she had to have some. After playing Land Rush for a good twenty minutes to earn some Pa Pennies, she bought two Koko Kringle Bars and Lickie Loo lollipops.<p>

She ate the lolli's and one chocolate bar on her way back to the farm. Although she was tempted to eat the other she decided it would be nicer to let someone else have it.

So, when she went in to see Scott she asked if he wanted any candy. He said that he would so she took out the chocolate bar.

"Yuck, chocolate."


	2. Yuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>Nancy blinked at Scott in disbelief. Who would say 'yuck' to <em>chocolate<em>? Maybe she had heard him wrong.

"Come again?" she asked.

"I said yuck." Scott frowned. "Is it a problem that I don't like chocolate?"

Nancy hurriedly shook her head, not wanting to bring on the wrath of the team leader.

"No, no problem. Um… I'll just be going now."

"Whatever," he muttered darkly as she all but rushed from the room.

So okay, yet another thing about Scott that she didn't like. But really, why didn't he like chocolate? It was the best! She smiled to herself. Debbie.


	3. No Chocolate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**Thanks SusanPevensie394 for your great reviews! I really appreciate them. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Debbie?"<p>

The older girl looked up from her computer and smiled. "What is it Nancy? Did you need something?"

Tucking some flyaway hair behind an ear the detective asked, "Can I ask you something about Scott?"

Debbie frowned but nodded. "Sure, go right ahead."

"Why doesn't he like chocolate?" Nancy questioned.

The other shrugged. "All I know is that a few years ago he had a bad experience or something." She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Nancy bit her lip. "I tried offering him candy."

"I see."

"I'll let you get back to work," Nancy told her.


	4. The Beginning of a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**I'm sorry for the delay; I had a horrible migraine yesterday... I ended up doing nothing more than hide in bed all day long. I'll probably end up posting two chapters tomorrow to make up for it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So Scott didn't like chocolate? Well, Nancy was determined to do something to change that. Chocolate was just so… so <em>good,<em> that it was a shame that the man disliked it so much. But… how was she going to get him to like it?

He had seemed pretty adamant.

The girl frowned to herself as she made her way up the stairs, ready to call it a day. Somehow she had managed to finish all of her chores and she was dead tired.

Shaking her head she decided that she'd think more on it in the morning. For now, sleep.


	5. ToDo List

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**Wow, I am so sorry for the uneventfulness of this chapter. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Nancy made a mental list of what she had to accomplish while there.<p>

1. Find out who was sabotaging the machines.

2. Stop that someone before they do any more damage.

3. Have fun and learn a lot about tornado chasing.

4. Get Scott to like chocolate.

That last one was going to be the trickiest. The others she could handle, but that one? She had a feeling that it was going to be very, very difficult. But then, she had always loved a good challenge. Now, to think of just the right way to do it.


	6. Plan One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**I've decided to change the rating to T and the category to Parody. The only reason for the rating change is Scott's planning to do a bit of cursing to show just how much he doesn't like chocolate.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Scott, would you like some coffee?" Nancy called out from the kitchen.<p>

"Sure, fine," he called back, his tone as gruff as usual.

Nancy poured the steaming black liquid into a mug over some brown powder and gave it a stir.

"Black?" Debbie asked, not looking away from the computer screen.

She nodded before making her way into the office to hand the mug over to him. He looked…tired, she thought. He must have stayed up late working.

"Here."

As she watched he took a sip, gagged, and spewed the drink onto the floor. "What the hell is in this?"


	7. Get Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**I am so, so sorry for the delay! My internet has been down until today so I haven't been able to upload anything. :( Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all continue to read this!**

* * *

><p>Nancy swallowed nervously, trying to avoid the death glare that he was giving her. Although she supposed it could have been worse at the moment she just couldn't think how. It took everything she had to keep from shift uncomfortable under his scrutiny.<p>

"Um…coffee…?"

Scott continued to glare. "What's in the coffee?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, attempting to feign innocence.

"Yes you do!"

She flinched. "I…added a little cocoa powder to it."

He blew out a sigh. "I told you I hate chocolate."

"I know, but I—"

"Get out now."

"Sorry," Nancy mumbled as she fled the office.


	8. Plan One, Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**Same chapter, but edited for content. :P I have no idea why but for some reason I thought that the room Debbie can be found in is the kitchen. Whoops!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Debbie looked up as Nancy dropped herself onto one of the dining room chairs. Although she was used to hearing Scott shout orders as well as his displeasures, it was always a bit sad to watch the outcome. And Nancy sure looked defeated.<p>

She wondered though why Nancy had placed the cocoa powder into the coffee. She knew Scott had told the girl just yesterday that he disliked it, so… why?

"That… did not go well," the red haired girl muttered.

"Do I want to know?" Debbie asked her.

Nancy slowly shook her head. "Not really."

Debbie rolled her eyes.


	9. Good Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**So... I'm no longer entirely sure how much of the actual game I'm going to put into this. Probably not too much though. I might refer to events, or do a couple of chapters about the game events though. :P Tell me what ya'll think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm probably going to regret this, but what happened in there?" Debbie asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.<p>

Nancy shrugged. "I thought maybe I could get Scott to eat some chocolate."

The older girl, unfortunately in the middle of a drink, snorted, spewing coffee onto the table. "Good luck with that!" she said between laughs, by all appearances not caring about the mess. "I don't think that guy'll ever like chocolate."

"You never know."

"Good point. I'll probably regret this too, but I'm here to help if you need me. Now, work first. Today I need you to…"


	10. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :)  
>SusanPevensie394: I know, right? But hey, he might appear in the next game so we have to root for him and Nan, even if she is never at home. :P<br>**

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe giving Scott a mocha hadn't been the world's best idea, but hey, every detective was allowed a mistake every now and again right? It was only fair. And it wasn't like any real harm had come out of it. So she made the guy a little mad at her.<p>

She grimaced, making a mental note to apologize to him later...again. Maybe when she got around to plan two she could apologize then. Yes, that would work. Until then… she needed to come up with different ideas.

And she knew exactly who to call. Frank and Joe Hardy.


	11. Calling Joe Hardy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**Ok, so on randomness, Joe Hardy is one of my favorite characters in the games. Mainly because he's so funny, but also because in his own, strange little way he can be really helpful. :D Plus he fits in so well with what I have planned for him. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Nancy sat on the old tire swing outside the farmhouse, holding her phone to her ear while she waited for her friends to pick up. It wasn't until the sixth ring that someone did.<p>

"Nancy!" came Joe's usual bright and chipper voice.

"Hi Joe. Is this a good time to talk? I had a question for you and Frank."

"Sure, great time! Hey Frank, Nancy's on the-"

There was a muffled thump and what sounded like a curse.

"Joe?" Nancy asked, worried. "Everything okay over there?"

"Peachy. Frank's busy, but I'm available. What do you need?"


	12. Lost Marbles? Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I am so, so sorry I haven't been updating! Things in my life have been insanely hectic lately. I have the next ten drabbles written, so I can post them as soon as I can. Again, I am so, so sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Uh… Nan? Why do you want to get this guy to like chocolate anyway?"<p>

The detective's confused expression face in her mind, followed by a horrible vision of him hanging up to call her dad to tell him she had finally lost her marbles. Biting her lip she shrugged, though she knew he couldn't see it.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just do, okay? So will you help me?"

There was a pause where she once again had to wonder if he was considering her sanity. Finally, just when she thought he had hung up, he said, "Sure."


	13. Chocolate burger?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Once again my spastic mind totally forgot something important when I posted the last chapter. Thank you reviewers! You guys mean the world to me, really!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, do you have any ideas yet?" Nancy asked after a particularly long bout of silence on the other end of the line.<p>

"Maybe. Does he like hamburgers?"

Uh-oh.

"Um… maybe? I'm… not really sure."

"Do you have any chocolate sauce around?"

Double uh-oh.

"I don't know. I can get some, probably."

"Great! Try putting some on a hamburger! Or better yet a cheeseburger."

Triple uh-oh.

"Joe? I wouldn't even eat that."

"Why not? It is so awesome! Almost as good as a regular cheeseburger."

Nancy grimaced, feeling suddenly nauseous. "Got any um... less… unique ideas up your sleeves, Joe?"


	14. New Ideas, Which to Choose?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: And... I'm not really too happy with this chapter. Or the next couple. Let's just say it's slow going for awhile. But it'll get better, I promise! I also plan on incorporating a bit more of the ToT storyline into this as well. I've determined that this will probably be about 100 chapters? Maybe a little more or less, depending.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and about a dozen ideas – both good and bad – later, Nancy found herself staring down at her notebook. She unconsciously tapped her pencil on the page for a few minutes as she tried to decide which item to go with next. There were several options that would be easy enough to try that might actually work.<p>

1. Make a white chocolate fondue. Idea: Lie and claim it's almond bark.  
>2. Muffins? Add chopped chocolate?<br>3. Milkshake or chocolate soda? Ice cream float?

Maybe she should do all three. That's it! Another visit to Pa was definitely in order.


	15. Pa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I felt a bit bad about the quality of the last one, so I decided to edit this and post it right away!  
><strong>

**I've written a couple chapters later on that are from Scott's point of view. Would anyone be interested in me posting them instead of a Nancy pov chapter? Or should I stick to just Nancy?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Entering the rustic store Nancy sighed. Driving the truck? Big mistake. She hadn't been able to see over the hood at all, and had ended up hitting virtually every pot hole there was to hit.<p>

Pa looked up when she entered and smiled. "Why hello there, Nancy. Back already?"

His cheerfulness was so infectious that she couldn't help but return his smile. "Can't a girl come see a friend without an ulterior motive?" she asked, sidling up to the counter.

"That she can," he said. "But something tells me you want more than just to gab. That about right?"

"Yep."


	16. A Little Bit of Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Well, still working on playing catch up. So far so good. Hopefully I'll continue to be able to post chapters over the next week or so.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What can I help you with?" Pa asked, not at all bothered that she hadn't just come to chat.<p>

"Well… do you have any white chocolate here? I also need some fruit, and some ice cream." She paused to take her notebook out from her purse. Flipping through it she added, "Also do you sell camera batteries? Frosty asked me to pick some up for him."

He told her where they were, and a few minutes later Nancy was ready to go, holding a paper bag full of her purchases.

"Thanks a lot! I'll be seeing you later."

"Goodbye, Nancy."


	17. Time for Snooping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Sorry for this one. I realized that I wasn't writing much of the game plot into this and that I had to try harder to do so.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the farm Nancy noticed right away that the other two cars were gone. Although it was a bit depressing that no one had bothered to tell her they were going somewhere, a part of her was relieved. It would give her the chance to snoop around the team's rooms. The storm was just starting to pick up so chances were good that they'd be gone awhile.<p>

Very good. She could hold off on the baking until she was done looking around, just to be safe. She did not want to get caught in one of the rooms.


	18. A Clue, A Clue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I changed my major so I've been dealing with a ton of administrative issues with my school. But now that that's sorted out I can focus on this again! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was official: Nancy had found her first clue as to who was behind the sabotage. While searching Frosty's room she had come across several kernels of dried corn; exactly like the corn she had seen in piles around the house.<p>

Did that mean that he was behind the sabotage?

Or was he just feeding mice?

Or maybe it was planted in his room?

The only thing she knew for certain was that she needed to look into it further. Unfortunately she was running out of time and she still had to get dinner on before they all came back.


	19. Vanishing Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: So... as to the last chapter I'm not entirely sure why I had corn find in Frosty's room. I guess... I sort of want him to be guilty, but I'm not entirely sure that I'll take it in that direction. What do you think?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By the time the team returned it was dark. In addition to the muffins, Nancy had gone ahead and whipped up a pot spaghetti and a huge bowl of salad. Thankfully, there seemed to be just enough food to feed the two girls and the ravenous pigs formerly known as Chase and Frosty. Scott, much to her dismay, had skipped dinner.<p>

"Does he do that a lot?" Nancy mused aloud, staring at the closed door to Scott's office.

Debbie followed her gaze. "All the time."

"Do you think he'll try a muffin?"

The older girl grinned. "If there're any left."


	20. Les Porcs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Men are pigs from my experience. Every time I make dinner for my extended family I have to make truckloads extra just in case my large uncles want seconds. Or thirds. Or fourths. And don't even get me started on my cousins! :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Drat. Nancy had placed the plate of warm muffins on the coffee table. After dinner the guys had immediately sat down there to work on the TV. Looking over she saw only one muffin remaining on the once full plate.<p>

"Full?" she asked them, picking up the plate just in case they weren't actually full yet.

"Oh yeah," Chase said. "Great food."

"Yeah, thanks Nancy," Frosty added, twisting something on the TV.

Sighing, she shrugged. "My pleasure," she said with a small smile. "Excuse me; I have to go ask Scott something."

And with that she entered the lion's den.


	21. Why the Guilt?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Here's one from Scott's point of view because... well, I don't really have a because. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scott paled when he saw what the girl was carrying.<em> Not again…<em> he thought, letting out a tired sigh. When would the girl learn that he didn't like being bothered for such trivialities? And he was already upset that they had once again failed to get any useful data from the storm.

"What?" he barked, wincing slightly at her hurt expression.

"I… thought you might be hungry," she mumbled.

He scoffed. "I'm not. Stop bothering me. I'm busy."

Silently Nancy left the plate and the room.

Scott stared at the muffin, wondering why he felt so guilty for upsetting her.


	22. Muffin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Another from Scott's point of view because I decided that I wanted him to eat the muffin, plain and simple. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Nancy left his office Scott continued to stare at the muffin, his stomach rumbling occasionally. It had been a bad idea to skip dinner, but he had so much work that food had been the furthest thing from his mind.<p>

But now… the damned muffin was tempting, even if it was chocolate-flavored.

Picking it up and took a large bite. Chewing quickly he swallowed.

_Not bad at all_, he thought. Not that he was going to tell Nancy he ate it. He was actually enjoying her attempts, though he wouldn't admit that to her either; or even to himself.


	23. A Lie Here and There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Back to Nancy's side of the story. Now... I really should start replaying ToT or else soon I'm going to forget what happens next plot-wise. Lol. Sorry for another delay with this; I've had major French papers due this past week that I had to write.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nancy? You okay?" Frosty asked when she exited the office.<p>

"What'd Scott do?" Chase's expression was dark.

The girl forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm just a little homesick."

Although it was obvious that neither man believed her, they must have seen something in her face that kept them from asking her anything else.

"Why don't you join us? Tell us about your home?" Debbie offered, sitting on the coffee table.

Nancy shook her head. "I think I'm just going to head to bed. I'm pretty tired."

Debbie nodded, understanding. "Okay. Goodnight Nancy."

"Night," she told them all before heading upstairs.


	24. Bumps in the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and lack of dialogue. Sometimes this drabble thing is so hard to write. Lol. I just want to write a long chapter, darn it! Long! Ah well. It's a good challenge!**

**And a big special thanks to NancyDrew13 for your reviews! They mean so much to me! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Only hours after falling into a restless sleep a particularly loud clap of thunder sent Nancy tumbling out of her bed.<p>

Nancy had never really considered herself a scaredy-cat, but that tornado she had seen her first day at the farmhouse had given her a right shock. She hadn't actually thought that she would be that close to one when she took on this assignment.

Groaning, she rubbed the spot on her head that she bumped. She froze when there was a faint thump from downstairs. A thump that she doubted had anything to do with the raging storm outside.


	25. Uh-Oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Well let's see here... I had this one written, so I thought I'd just go ahead and post it without waiting very long. Lol. Sometimes I like posting multiple times a day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not even minutes later Nancy crept down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaking spots. Stopping at the bottom she hid in the shadows so she could peer into the dark living room. Someone was seated on the couch. The only things she could hear were the buzz from the broken television and the sound of the rain pelting the roof. Curious about who would be up so late she cautiously moved closer.<p>

She winced as one of the floorboards squeaked loudly, alerting the person to her presence. Their eyes met as the person looked over at her.

It was Scott.


	26. Caught Staring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**A/N: Meant to post this last night, but... my computer died. :( Anyway, a big thanks to NancyDrew13 and SusanPevensie394 for your reviews! You are both awesome and deserve virtual Koko Kringle bars!**

* * *

><p>"Nancy, is that you?" Scott Varnell questioned, still seated on the old couch.<p>

Stepping closer the girl nodded. "Yeah," she answered rhetorically.

As she stood there, staring at him in the dark she felt indescribably awkward. She felt like a little kid again, caught by Hannah with her hand in the cookie jar when it was nearing suppertime.

"Um," she began, unsure what she was going to say, "If I'm disturbing you I'll just go back upstairs."

Scott stared at her silently for a while before shaking his head. "No, it's fine." A pause. "Did the storm wake you up?"


	27. Poor Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>The girl nodded, trying to act nonchalant and not show her surprise at his question. "I guess I'm still not used to how loud they are."<p>

She shivered slightly, feeling suddenly very undressed in sweat pants and a tank top. She also hadn't figured that Oklahoma could get so chilly at night. It was probably the rain, she reasoned.

"So… you couldn't sleep either?" she asked him, trying to distract herself.

"I was just… catching up on some reading," Scott responded, gesturing to the open book on the low coffee table in front of him.

Nancy blinked. "In the dark?"


	28. Suspicious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I've been out of town for a few days and unable to access the files on my desktop. I knew I should have mailed the file to myself! Anyway, the next one should be up later tonight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reading in the dark seemed…just a bit too suspicious for her to ignore. Maybe he had been doing something else; something more sinister perhaps and was just using the book as a cover. Or maybe she was just overthinking things.<p>

"I don't think it's any of your business how I spend my free time," Scott said defensively.

She mentally sighed. Getting information out of this man was like trying to get it from a brick wall; useless. Just as she opened her mouth to respond he heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry Nancy. That was rude. You didn't do anything wrong."


	29. An Unexpected Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Here's the next one! Hopefully things will start to improve with them soon~.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy's eyes widened in shock. He was apologizing to her? That had to be a first! From what little she knew about him, Scott Varnell never apologized for anything, let alone for snapping at someone. Before she could say anything he was speaking again, his voice gruff.<p>

"And… I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. I know you were just trying to be helpful."

Scott rubbed a hand over his eyes, and even though his features were shadowed, Nancy could see the tiredness dripping off of him.

"Scott, have you been getting any sleep at all?" she asked pointedly.


	30. A Bit of Nosiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Ick... I seem to have a severe problem with updating regularly. And for that I apologize deeply. My only excuse is that I have no time. Not that that is an excuse. This is a recording. :P**

**Anyway, thank you NancyDrew13 and I'mapersonandyoucan'tstopme for your reviews! Virtual Koko Kringle bars and any other type of candy sold at Pa's to you both!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scott blinked, taken aback by the question.<p>

Debbie was the last person to comment on his habits, and that was only until she learned better than to ask. Why did this girl even care what he did? It wasn't like they were friends. Hell, it wasn't like they were even colleagues.

She was just like all the rest; a girl who thought she liked tornadoes. She would eventually get bored and find something else to focus her time and energy on. But her determination and kindness reminded him of something from a long time ago. Himself, before things had changed.


	31. Unwanted Nagging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Here's the next chapter. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy frowned, annoyed that he wasn't answering her question. "Have you been sleeping?" she repeated.<p>

The man returned her frown with one of his own. "It's absolutely none of your business, but I've been sleeping fine."

"And why don't I believe that?" she returned. "It's important to take care of yourself, especially when you're a chaser. What if you got hurt because you were exhausted? What then?" She sighed. "What will happen to the rest of the team if you get hurt?"

Scott was silent for a while. So silent in fact that Nancy regretted speaking to him so openly.


	32. Banter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: I. Am. So. So. Sorry. Truly. I don't have a good excuse for waiting this long to update. My muse and I have been at odds. Sometimes I feel like I should name it. Hmm... Mr. Kill-Joy-Muse-Man. Nope. I'll think more on that later. I apologize for my insanity. And the delay. And the quality of this chapter and potential confusion that may result from trying to tell who's talking. I was in a mood. And Mr. Kill-Joy-Muse-Man wasn't helping. Again, I apologize. I'll work on the rambling thing. Thanks to all reviewers! You guys are awesome to the one hundredth power!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A wry smile. "And you're an expert on storm safety now?"<p>

A blush. "Not really. It's just common sense."

"Even that is impressive from someone who's just started."

"I guess," she shrugged. "Don't think changing the subject will work on me. Have you?"

"Have I what?"

A groan. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Didn't I already answer this?"

"Yes, but I don't believe you. Stalling won't work with me, mister."

"I prefer to call it upholding my right to privacy."

"But—"

"Look, don't worry, I'm fine. Now if Little Miss Sleep Police doesn't mind I'm going to go to bed."


	33. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Back to the original format. Without the lengthy ramblings at the beginning. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Nancy took a step toward him as he stood; ready to make his way upstairs.<p>

"What is it now?"

"I just…" She shifted awkwardly underneath his intense stare, once more feeling like he could see right through her. "I don't think I ever told you this, but… thank you for letting me be here. It's a great opportunity, and I'm really honored to be able to work with someone like you."

Scott was quiet for a beat. Then, "Someone like me, huh?" He let out a bitter, self-deprecating laugh. "Trust me, I'm not a person who should be admired."


	34. More Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: I realized as I typed this out that I have no idea how many days Nancy actually stays at the farm. A few, I think. Well, in order to make the story a bit less forced I'm going to pretend like she spent maybe a week or a week and a half there. Currently this is the very end of Day 2. Unless I'm confused about my own time table. Which is entirely possible.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Nancy asked him, taking another step towards him.<p>

Scott shook his head and stepped away quickly. "Nothing. Just the mindless ramblings of a tired mind." He gave her a hard look. "So forget I said anything, alright Nancy?"

Nancy nodded, though her fingers were crossed behind her back while she silently agreed.

"Report to me after you finish up with your chores tomorrow," he ordered as he swept up the stairs.

Nancy stared after him, more confused than ever. And to make matters worse he had taken the book he was "reading" with him.


	35. Something About Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Sorry for the weird formatting. It looked better than just writing a single paragraph.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After reaching his room and securely locking the door Scott heaved a sigh.<p>

Why had he said so much to the girl? He had all but admitted his guilt to her just then.

What was it about Nancy that made him want to open up? She was just a child, for God's sake. And not only that, she was a goody two-shoes child. Hardly the type of person he should trust with his secrets.

But… there was just something about her… For the next hour he contemplated the girl, until he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer.


	36. Day Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>When Nancy finished her chores it was afternoon and hot. Despite her tiredness she still had a lot to do. Look for clues, call Krolmeister, check in with Scott, and continue with her plan. Although… maybe it wasn't such a good idea to continue messing with Scott.<p>

"Don't poke the bear," Frank had advised her earlier when she called for help earlier.

He was right of course. Debbie had warned her from the start that Scott was a grouch, and yet here she was, pestering him.

"Nancy," Debbie called frantically from the house. "Scott wants you!"

Speak of the devil.


	37. Mice Eat Cables

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?"<p>

Nancy froze at the office doorway, not quite sure what she was looking at. She blinked, half tempted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Books, graphs, charts, and who knew what else was strewn everywhere, leaving no surface untouched. The computer was on the floor, wires everywhere, and Scott was furiously digging through a pile of something near the bookcase.

"Um… what are you doing?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"That damned mouse ate my power cable!"


	38. Mouse Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>A power cable eating mouse wasn't what she had expected when she heard he wanted to see her. Then again, with Scott she really didn't know what to expect with anything.<p>

"Okay… so why is everything on the floor?"

"I'm going to find that mouse and get rid of it," Scott replied through clenched teeth.

Unable to help herself Nancy smiled faintly. "The damn mouse?"

He shot her a glare. "Don't be cute."

Cute? She opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that when she felt something brush against her leg. She flinched.

"Uh… found it," she whispered.


	39. Moment in Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Thanks so much to I'mapersonandyoucan'tstopme for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mice were tricky, fast, and great at hiding. Nancy learned this early on, and truth be told, they sort of creeped her out. So when she felt it brush against her she froze. Scott however, was far from frozen. Having spotted the brown mouse he lunged, just as the mouse disappeared behind a pile of books. Unable to stop fast enough the man collided with Nancy, sending the girl tumbling to the ground with a yelp. The two thrashed a bit, limbs tangled, until their eyes met and everything seemed to stop.<p>

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, eyes oddly dark.


	40. Almost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Although I did want them to kiss for real I thought it would be a bit rushed. But don't fret, it's coming!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy nodded slowly. "I'm fine."<p>

Scott pulled himself up slightly so that he was no longer lying on top of her, though his eyes remained on hers. In her dazed condition she couldn't hope to understand the look in his eyes at that moment. Her breath caught in her throat when he bent his head, moving closer. Instinctively she closed her eyes.

A piercing shriek from the other room pulled them back to reality. Scott moved away so fast it was like touching her burned him. Nancy stood as well, wondering if he had really been about to kiss her.


	41. Get Rid of Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: I am so so sorry for the delay! This weekend was hectic. I was out of state for a friend's wedding and I only got back a few hours ago. Hope you enjoy! Another should be coming tonight or early tomorrow.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nancy, you have <em>got<em> to get rid of those mice."

Nancy mentally sighed. How on earth was she supposed to get rid of them when she couldn't even find them? Besides, somehow mice removal didn't seem to be in her job description. And yet…

"I'll try to come up with a way to trap them or something. But you know Debbie, why not get a cat?"

"Oh no, I hate cats," Scott said before his student could speak. "No cats."

"Alright then; a trap it is. I'll see what I can do."

Debbie smiled. "Thanks Nancy, you're a life saver."


	42. A Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Now I know Bess doesn't appear in ToT, but that's where the brilliance that is fanfiction comes in! I just love Bess as a character, in the games and the books, so I couldn't resist putting her in. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was late by the time they had all eaten. Debbie and Scott went in to clean the office while Frosty and Chase stayed in the living room to tinker with some gadget. Feeling tired, Nancy trekked up the stairs to her room. She had barely entered the room when her phone rang. Glancing at the display she smiled and answered the call.<p>

"Hi Bess," she greeted.

"Nancy Drew, how could you go so long without calling me?" her friend scolded.

Nancy sat on the edge of the bed and laughed. "Sorry."

"I forgive you. Now, tell me everything!"

"Well…"


	43. Exercise? No Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: Here's the next chapter with Bess! I should be posting one more this evening after work. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was silence on the other end of the line after Nancy finished relating the last few days. After a couple of minutes she grew worried.<p>

"Bess, you okay?"

"Who doesn't like chocolate? It's so creamy and sweet and… and delicious! And the way it melts in your mouth…" Bess sighed dreamily before groaning. "Now I really want chocolate. Thanks Nancy, there goes my diet."

Nancy chuckled, knowing her friend wasn't really too upset. "Sorry Bess. I'll make it up to you when I get home, I promise. We'll go jogging or something with George."

"Ick! Exercise? Count me out."


	44. Cute is as Cute Does

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

* * *

><p>"Anyway, let me get this straight. You want to get this guy to like chocolate?"<p>

"Yes," Nancy confirmed.

"Um… don't get me wrong, it seems like fun, but… why? Aren't you supposed to be working on the case?"

"I am working. And I know it's weird. I can't really explain why I want to."

"Is he cute?"

"Bess! That has nothing to do with it."

Bess giggled. "So he _is_ cute?"

Nancy sighed. "Yes," she conceded.

"Great! It's about time you showed interest in a guy."

Another sigh. "Not this again. Bess, I thought you agreed to let it go."


	45. Three Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any related characters or places. The only things I do own are copies of some of the books and the games. **

**AN: And here's what happened to Ned. Sort of. More shall be explained~. Maybe. I don't know. I see dead people. Sorry. I'm done. I drank too much coffee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy could hear the frown in her friend's voice when she spoke. "I can't let it go. Nancy, it's been three months, and as your friend it's my duty to make sure you get yourself back out there again."<p>

"It's not that simple. Ned and I were together for so long. I don't feel right about dating so soon after we broke up."

"But he's already dating someone and—" Bess gasped. "Oh my gosh… Nancy, I'm so, so sor—"

"Who?" Nancy interrupted.

Bess was quiet; too quiet. Nancy couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Bess?"

"Deirdre," Bess mumbled reluctantly.


	46. We Tried to Tell You

**AN: Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry for taking - I don't even want to think about how long it took - to get this next chapter out. I have been utterly swamped with school the past two semesters, thanks to an overzealous decision to take on five classes. Why, I have no idea. But, it paid off because I have officially gotten my AA and can now focus on getting my Bachelor's in English. Which does mean I'll have more school coming up, but it also means that I'll be able to take fewer classes at once. (: Which means that I will be able to write more. I have a few story ideas in the works, but I don't plan on working on a single one of them until I complete this story. Which should be soonish. Soonish is a word, right? Sorry, rambling. Anyway, this story is written, and now I just need to post the chapters. (:**

* * *

><p>"Oh."<p>

Bess's voice shook when she spoke. "Nancy? You okay? You weren't supposed to find out like this."

"Bess—" Nancy began, only to be interrupted.

"George and I wanted to tell you the next time you came home. Only you didn't."

"Bess, it's—"

"So then we were going to call you, but we didn't want to interfere with your cases."

"Really, I don't—"

"So then we decided to ask the Hardy's for advice but Frank got all weird and—"

"I don't care!" Nancy interjected loudly, knowing it was the only way to get through.

"You don't?"


	47. Surprisingly Accepting

**AN: Ok, another chapter down. And I promise next time we'll get back to Scott!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't care." Nancy wracked her brain for something nice to say about Ned's new girlfriend. "I'm sure Deidre will be good for him."<p>

"Really?" Bess asked skeptically. "I don't know about that… I've seen them around town, and I gotta say, it's very weird. She's all… clingy."

Nancy felt a slight ache in her heart. "Is that so?" She sighed. "Well, good for them. Ned won't have to worry about his girlfriend not having time for him anymore."

"That's… true I guess," Bess admitted. "Nancy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're awesome. If I were a guy, I'd totally date you."

"Um… thanks?"


	48. Ride With Me

**AN: And here's where we start deviating from the game story again. Lol. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After talking with Bess Nancy found herself on the tire swing out front, avoiding the other members of the chase team. While she was happy for Ned, she was still sad that he could have the girlfriend he had always wanted in someone like Deidre. Kicking her feet in the dirt she sighed and looked up at the sky. It was totally gray, the natural blue obstructed by clouds.<p>

"Perfect weather for chasing, isn't it?"

Nancy looked up as Scott approached. "Absolutely."

He observed her. "Want to ride along with me?"

Nancy didn't even have to think about it. "Sure."


	49. Woohoo, Car Trip!

**AN: Oh my gosh, again! I am so, so sorry for forgetting to thank everyone who has reviewed! I swear, I don't know where my brain is sometimes. Anyway, thank you everyone! Each and every review means so much to me! You guys are amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The car ride was pleasant enough, conversation ranging from the weather, to the farm, to the history of the town. Nancy noticed that he didn't bring up Pa once; no doubt to keep her from mentioning Ma again. Not that she blamed him. It seemed like a sore subject with everyone.<p>

"Should be perfect weather tomorrow for a big chase," he said.

She smiled politely and nod. "Oh yeah. We'll need to be in tiptop form."

This, unfortunately, proved to be the wrong thing to say as he immediately asked, "About that… have you gotten rid of the mice yet?"


	50. Because I have a Notebook

**AN: Ok, last chapter for today I think. I have to play a bit of the game to remember where I wanted to go with this. Which is bad since I already have the rest of the story written. Not sure what happened there. Oops! You know you haven't worked on a story in a long time when you can't remember what happens next. Life lesson learnt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy grimaced. "Not yet," she admitted. <em>Rats. I mean mice.<em>

"And why not?"

_Because I hate mice, _she thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you to do your job?"

_Once. Because I have a notebook._

"Nancy, just because your uncle is rich, doesn't mean you get to slack off," Scott finished scolding her.

The red-head frowned. Slack off? _Aren't I the one doing everyone's chores?_ Now that she thought about it, wasn't she always doing chores for someone on every case she took? Weird.

"Sorry…" she apologized quietly. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow, I promise."

"Good."


	51. I Was Wrong

**AN: See? Told you I'd be back! Special thanks to Guest for your great reviews. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When they arrived at the windmill, Nancy began unloading the equipment quickly so he wouldn't have to ask her to. She was struggling with a particularly stuck camera case when she felt a presence behind her. Straightening, she turned and jumped at exactly how close he was to her.<p>

Scott was frowning as usual when he spoke, "I was wrong to scold you like that. I know you're doing your best."

Nancy just stared, surprised he was apologizing again. And to think Debbie said he would never say he was wrong.


	52. Don't Call Me a Kid

**AN: I'm not sure how many I'll get out today since I have to go talk to an academic adviser for next semester. Ick. Lol. But I'll try to get as many as possible.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's fine," Nancy said. "You were right anyway. I should just do my job."<p>

_Instead of doing all these extras, _she pointed out to herself, _like bugging Scott with chocolate all the time._

"Yeah," he agreed, "but still. You're only a kid. You shouldn't have to handle everything by yourself."

"A kid?" Nancy echoed. Great. He thought of her as a kid. Well, she supposed she could see why. But after solving so many dangerous cases, she had stopped thinking of herself like that a long time ago. "I'm not a child you know. I can handle myself just fine."


	53. I Have a Problem

**AN: Another one from Scott's point of view. Thought it worked better here than Nancy's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Time to backtrack,<em> thought Scott with annoyance. This was why he hated dealing with females; they were so easily offended.

"You're not a kid," he offered. "You're a young—"

_Too young._

"Talented—"

_Beautiful. Wait, what? _That couldn't be right. Why did he suddenly think she was beautiful? Though with her soft features, expressive eyes, and smooth hair he could see how he had reached such a conclusion. He could also see that he might have a problem here.

"Woman," he finished lamely.

Nancy broke into an easy smile. "Thanks," she replied.

He released the breath he was holding.


	54. Bess was Right

Ten minutes later Nancy wanted to stop. Storm chasing was definitely a top contender for most interesting activity of the year, but taking pictures of clouds that weren't even moving? Not so much. As she fiddled with her camera she found herself glancing over at Scott, watching him take his own pictures and occasionally check meteorological readings.

Bess was right, he was cute. In a scruffy, hardened sort of way. She could imagine girls lining up for his classes a few years ago just to look at him while he spoke. He looked up then and their eyes met.

"What?"


	55. I Hate Him

**AN: This is seriously random, but I realized my first chapter title can either be construed as creepy, or funny, depending on how it's taken. Haha if it weren't a quote from the game I'd probably take it as a bit more creepy. It also reminds me of those candy bowls with an animatronic hand in them that people use at Halloween. Ok, randomness done.**

* * *

><p>"N-nothing," Nancy stammered out. "I was just… thinking…"<p>

"And that requires staring at me?" Scott shook his head. "You are a very strange person, you know that?"

He had a point, but she didn't think he had to put it like that. Then again, she had heard that and much worse over the years sleuthing, so she wasn't too offended.

"What has you so distracted anyway?" he continued.

Nancy swallowed thickly, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. _Uh-oh._ "Um… Well, I… was just… wondering what you thought of… Frosty. I never see you two talking, so..."

"I hate him."


	56. I Don't Like Anyone

**AN: Anyone who can find the quote and tell me what it's from will get a virtual cookie. And a shout out in the next chapter. (: And Scott will like them a little more.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Isn't that a little harsh?"<p>

Scott shrugged. "I don't like anyone."

Nancy folded her arms. "What? That can't be true."

"Yeah, well, it is, alright?" Scott turned and began to put his equipment away. "We might as well go. It doesn't look like we're going to get much more data today, so we'll try again tomorrow."

"Wait, hang on. Back to you not liking anyone. So you don't like Chase or Debbie either?"

"Nope," he replied.

"What about your other students? Friends? Coworkers? Pa? Who doesn't like Pa?"

"I don't like anyone," he repeated. "Now pack up and shut up."


	57. Darn That Bess

**AN: Here's the first chapter for today! Thanks to RunningGuitarMaster for your great reviews! You are so awesome! And I totally agree, Scott does ruin everything. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The ride back to the farm was silent. A part of Nancy had wanted to ask Scott what he thought about her, a bigger part thought it was probably better not to know. Which was probably a good thing, since she had a lot to think about. For one thing, why did it matter to her what Scott's opinion of her was? And why was she suddenly more aware than ever that he was attractive? The answer to both was one simple word.<p>

Bess.

It was her fault for talking about Scott's cuteness. At least… that's what the sleuth hoped.


	58. That's Done

**AN: Sorry about any confusion regarding the alerts about this chapter and the last. Somehow I messed up last chapter's title so I had to go in and fix it after posting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Up in her room Nancy decided it was time to review her task list and check off what was done.<p>

"That's done," she said as she checked the task to fix the candy display. Why that had been necessary she would never know, but at least she had gotten the Moon Chunks she would need to dispose of the mice.

Next she checked off the task to fix the new and improved EF scale. This was done with no small amount of pride, as that chart had been very difficult.

Nothing else to check, so on to the suspect list.


	59. Suspect List!

**AN: Here is the updated version. I am so sorry you guys. I accidentally posted the old version by mistake.**

* * *

><p><span>Suspect<span> List

1. Debbie: Hates Scott. Wants to win competition. Working with Frosty to get rid of Scott.

2. Frosty: Suspicious scratches on arm. Doesn't talk to Scott. Plotting with Debbie against Scott. Seems to be very interested in fame and money.

3. Chase: A nice enough guy, but very eager to win the competition. If he thought the accidents were Scott's fault, would he sabotage him?

4. Scott: Secretive, temper problems, seems disenchanted with work. Motive: ?

5. Mice

Nancy blinked as she read the last word. "Hey, how'd that get there?" she wondered as she scratched it out.


	60. Standstill

**AN: As always, I do not own the characters or plot, they are the property of Her Interactive.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It was nice talking to you," Nancy ended a phone call to Krolmeister, clicking her phone off. She had finished her chores for the day, including getting rid of the dreaded mice, and had finished calling her friends. Now what? Unfortunately she was at a roadblock in the case, and even the Hardy's hadn't been able to help her figure out what she needed to do next.<p>

"Well… I guess I'll just wait and see if I find something else," she decided.

Until then… she could try and figure out what to do about her increasingly large problem with Scott.


	61. Debbie Knows All

**AN: Wow, I'm really on a roll today! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Detective Rule Number 4 said to always keep a set distance away from the suspects, but Nancy knew that she had broken that the moment she first asked Scott if he wanted candy. Yes, the girl sleuth knew that she was in big trouble. What if he turned out to be the criminal? She ran a hand through her head.<p>

"This is… not great," she muttered.

Debbie, who had just returned from the Grange, stopped on her way back inside. "What's wrong Nancy?"

Nancy sighed. "I'm… a little confused about something."

The older girl gave her a pitying look. "Scott?"


	62. He Does That

"How'd you know?" Nancy asked in confusion. She thought she had been acting normal around him.

"Just a guess," Debbie replied. "He makes a lot of people confused."

Nancy could have sighed with relief. _So she doesn't know what's up._ "Yeah," she laughed, "I can see that."

"You have been avoiding him all day. Did he do something mean again?"

Nancy shook her head. "No, no. I guess I just don't know how to act around him."

"No one does; that's why he's Scott."

"I… see…"

Debbie clapped a hand on Nancy's shoulder. "Don't worry too much. You'll be fine."


	63. Avoidance

**AN: As always, thanks Guest for your reviews! They really encourage me to keep updating quickly. (: And you're right, Nancy probably does need a doctor. I mean, she gets knocked out, enclosed in small spaces, has to track down criminals on a regular basis... she might need some help.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not yet ready to face reporting to Scott, Nancy instead decided to go and earn herself some more Pa pennies so she could buy some more candy. So, without further ado, she got back into the old pickup and drove over to Ma n' Pa's.<p>

"Why Nancy, what are you doing back so soon?" Pa asked as she entered the store.

She gave him a smile. "Thought I'd play a bit of Land Rush, if that's ok."

He smiled back and nodded cheerfully. "Help yourself. Oh, and come talk to me before you leave. Have something for you."

"Will do."


	64. Remembrance

**AN: Anyone remember which game Nancy's recalling? (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After inserting the requisite five pennies into the game, Nancy chose her level, and started playing. The game was a bit strange, but sort of fun. Not nearly as strange as some of those other games she had played in her past cases. She recalled playing a game that had skulls, bones, coffins, and a lot of other random graveyard stuff.<p>

She smiled at the memory. "A strange motif for a children's game, but it was a lot of fun. Hmm… I really should call and see how everyone is doing one of these days."

After she finished this case.


	65. Land, Ho!

**AN: I don't know why but I wanted to put this in. Lol just because it makes no logical sense.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh shoot!" Nancy disclaimed on her third game after accidentally selecting the wrong square on her first move.<p>

Taking a step back she sighed. This game was really time consuming. As soon as she moved the machine began to spit out pennies. She stared at it.

"Um… what's going on?" she wondered as it spit out the last two. "I didn't win or anything… Let me try that again."

Taking some of the pennies she started a new game. Again she clicked only one square before backing away. And again, it began releasing pennies.

"This is… very strange," Nancy muttered.


	66. A Clue?

**AN: Now I know you probably thought she already knew about this! I did too, since I usually look at it as soon as I enter the museum. But, I thought it fitting that I give her a break and provide Nancy with a new clue.  
><strong>

**Also, the first dialogue was taken directly from the game so it is not mine.**

* * *

><p>After winning a few hundred pennies – Nancy didn't think it was right to take the ones that came out on their own – the girl turned, ready to make her way back to the farm. She had wasted about an hour playing the game, and she was finally ready to handle Scott. As she passed by the Homesteaders display a glint caught her eye. Looking over she noticed a lone Pa penny on the barrel. She also noticed that something wasn't quite right.<p>

"The divining rod that's supposed to be here seems to be missing." Weird. "I'll ask Pa about it."


	67. Fail-safe? How about Safe-fail?

**AN: Ok, here's the next one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Nancy came out of the museum she said to Pa, "I think there's something wrong with your game. Pennies just started to come out of it.<p>

"Oh, that? Nothing to worry about."

Still skeptical, Nancy asked, "Why? Isn't it a bit… unusual, for a game to do that?"

"Maybe some games, but I had that put in special," Pa explained.

"Really? Why?"

"It's a fail-safe, in case I run out of Pa pennies to give somebody and I don't have time to beat the game. Or my safe breaks."

"I… see," she said, though she still didn't fully understand.


	68. Honesty Gets You Candy!

"My you're an honest one Nancy. Most folks would just go on and take the pennies that come out."

Nancy shrugged. "It just didn't feel right to take them."

"Well, it's fine if you do. Just don't go telling anyone about my secret." He tapped the counter. "Wouldn't want everyone to know."

She nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "You don't have to worry."

"Good. Now, here's what I wanted to give you." He pushed a small bag in front of her. "Just a little something to say thank you for your help."

Inside were several Koko Kringle bars. "Thanks!" she exclaimed.


	69. Oil

**AN: Sorry for the non-eventfulness of this chapter. Couldn't think of any better way to talk about the divining rod. Next chapter will be out a little later when I get home from seeing my grandmother. (:**

* * *

><p>Nancy spent the drive back to the farm thinking about the new clues she had gathered from the store. Someone had taken the divining rod from the museum. Why? Pa had said it could be used to find oil. If the rod really worked, than she had found a possible motive for someone to be committing sabotage. That is, if they thought oil could be on the property, or if the person who took it was even related to the Canutes at all.<p>

She sighed as she pulled up to the farm. This would definitely take some more looking into.


	70. Who Says Prairie Dogs Aren't Helpful?

**AN: Sorry for the non-eventfulness of this chapter. Couldn't think of any better way to talk about the divining rod. Next chapter will be out a little later when I get home from seeing my grandmother. (:**

* * *

><p>Walking over to the prairie dog home, she giggled upon seeing them popping in and out of their holes.<p>

"They're pretty cute. Hmm?" Nancy looked over at the planter against the barn and frowned. One of the prairie dogs was digging in the roses. "Hey, shoo!" she scolded, quickly moving to wave it away.

The small animal looked up at her, squeaked, and skittered away. Nancy shook her head before turning her attention back to the roses.

"What was it doing anyway?"

She froze. There was a metal box, half hidden by dirt and leaves, sticking out of the planter.


	71. Clues Just Keep on Coming

**AN: Because in the games, Nancy always states things that are pretty obvious to everyone but her. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Slowly Nancy pulled the box up, brushing off the extra dirt. Just because it looked safe didn't mean it <em>was<em> safe. She knew that from personal experience. Carefully she opened it. Inside was a folded piece of notebook paper.

_No cash this time_, she reflected.

Next she took the note out and read it.

"Terms are agreed… June 2nd… amount of $550…" Nancy read. "Whoa. This must be for the same person as that other box. I better hold onto this."

Folding the note up she placed it back in the box, and placed the box into her shoulder bag.


	72. More Accidents

**AN: Sometimes I wonder where my brain goes. Anyway, sorry for the delay. I had a migraine yesterday so I couldn't really get on the computer much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Get in here!"<p>

This was the greeting Nancy received when she entered the house.

Debbie looked up from her computer. "You better do as he says. Apparently his computer is on the fritz and he is _not_ in a good mood."

Nancy sighed. "Okay. Thanks for the warning…" Going into the office she approached the desk hesitantly. "Is… something the matter?"

"Yes something's the matter, Miss State-the-Obvious," Scott shouted. "The computer your uncle provided is down. Again."

"I'm…sorry?" The words turned into a question. "Can I… help?"

"Yes. You can call your uncle and have him send a new computer."


	73. Doom and Despair

Nancy nodded. "I'll ask," she said. Though she had to wonder if PK would really be willing to supply any more equipment so long as these accidents kept happening.

Scott leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. "Christ… sorry. I'm just stressed… we're down to the wire here, and at this rate we're never going to win the competition."

Nancy's expression softened at this. "I'm sure if everyone tries there best, we can—"

"Don't kid yourself Nancy," Scott laughed bitterly. "We barely stood a chance when we came here. And now?" He shook his head. "We're doomed."


	74. Knowing

Nancy looked away, her eyes landing on the newspaper about Ma. A thought came to her then. Glancing back up to Scott she asked, her tone serious, "Are you sure you really want to win?"

"What?" He opened his eyes. "Of course I want to win."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Nancy admitted. "After Ma, you just seem…"

"Hardened? Disillusioned? I said it before, didn't I? You don't really think life gets better as you age, do you? Besides, you didn't know me then, you don't know me now, so what do you really know?"

"I know you're unhappy."


	75. It's My Fault

**AN: Oh noes, angst! Coming up: a major breakthrough!**

* * *

><p>Scott heaved a sigh. "So what if I am? Being happy is overrated."<p>

"No it isn't," Nancy argued. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"Even a murderer like me?"

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like," he told her. "Now get out."

Nancy shook her head. "No. I want to know what you mean by that. You don't seem the type to have killed someone."

Scott's eyes shifted to something behind her. She looked, only to see nothing more than the newspaper. She gasped.

"You think it was your fault she died, don't you?"

"It was.


	76. Impulsiveness is Key

**AN: And... here you are! Finally moving forward!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That's not true. There's nothing you could have done," Nancy reassured.<p>

"I could have done something. Made sure the town was more prepared." He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't want to win. Maybe I just want to quit."

_Poor Scott…_ she thought. _I wish I could help him somehow._

But he was so stubborn, would he even accept help if she offered it? She had to at least try. Impulsively she moved around the desk to pull him into a hug. He froze but didn't pull away.

"You're not alone Scott," she whispered.


	77. Thanks

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing! You are also amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as she hugged him Nancy started berating herself. What was she thinking? This was such a bad idea. Her feelings about him were already muddled enough, without her adding to it. And boy was she adding to it. His scent – something mild, clean yet spicy – was hard to miss, and he was so… solid. Heart beating faster, face flushed, she moved away hastily.<p>

"S-so um," she cleared her throat, "you shouldn't blame yourself. You're a good person to care so much."

Scott stared at her for what felt like the longest time before he smiled. "Thanks Nancy."


	78. Awkwardness

Twenty-four hours later Nancy found herself once again on the swing outside. "This is so stupid," she said. "I've faced over a dozen crooks, and now I'm falling to pieces."

And it was true. Ever since the hug she had felt strange around him. Awkward, really. She had found herself blushing and looking away whenever she was around him. That really wouldn't do for a detective like her. But even if she was a detective, she was also just a girl. The ringing of her phone pulled her from her thoughts. Taking it out she groaned.

_Ned Nickerson. Oh great._


	79. Stop Worrying Already

**AN: I'm amazed that this little chapter is only one hundred words. Yay me lol.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.<p>

"Nancy? It's… it's Ned."

_Awkward…_

"Yeah. I know," she pointed out."

He coughed. "Oh. Right. Call read out."

"Yeah."

"So…" Nancy began. "What's up?"

"Uh… just… wondering how you're doing? What's up?"

She blinked. "I'm… fine. I'm on a case."

"I know," he said. "I heard from Bess."

_Note to self: talk to Bess._

"Oh."

"Yeah… I was a little worried."

"Why?"

"Well, the last guy's car was wrecked, right? I just thought—"

"Ned, I can handle myself," Nancy said somewhat angrily. "You always worry like I can't take care of myself. But I can."


	80. Oh the Awkwardness

**AN: Um... almost done with Ned I think. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I know you can, Nan," Ned sighed. "It's just hard to turn off my worry center when we were together for so long."<p>

She supposed she couldn't fault him for that. Still… "So," she said, "do you worry for Deidre this much?"

At that he burst into a coughing fit.

"Ned?"

"No," he admitted with one last cough. "I don't."

"I see."

"But I don't have to—" He groaned. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do. And… and I'm sorry I always made you worry. I'm sorry I wasn't around enough for it to work out."

"Me too."


	81. Moving On

**AN: Bye-bye Ned. Now, I really don't hate Ned as a character. I just don't like him with Nancy. And in the most recent games, starting with... Captive Curse I guess, he's been so... needy. And kinda sad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, do you think we can still be friends?" Ned continued.<p>

Nancy thought about this. "I do want to try," she said. "But I'm not sure I'll ever be ok hanging out with Deidre."

He laughed. "Fair enough. In all honesty, I'm not even sure how I started to like her. It just sort of happened."

She was silent for a bit before saying, "I am happy for you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks Nancy, it really means a lot that you're ok with this."

"You're welcome."

"So, what's going on over there?"

"Well, as you know…"


	82. Chasing Time

**AN: I'm not going to go into what happens in this trip. So next chapter will take place later. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nancy!"<p>

Startled, Nancy looked over at Frosty just as he stumbled out of the house.

"What is it?"

"We've gotta go! Time to bag us a twister."

She blinked. "Bag us a… Oh! Ok. Be right there. Sorry Ned, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful out there."

"Will do. Bye!"

Turning the phone off she ran to catch up with Frosty at the car. As he was already in the passenger seat she got behind the driver's seat. _Guess I'm driving again,_ she thought wryly. Turning the key in the ignition she asked, "Where to?"


	83. Disappointment

**AN: Not sure how many more chapters I'll be able to post today as I'll be spending most of it cleaning. But we'll see. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That night Nancy couldn't sleep. Not because of the storm raging outside, but because of what had happened after she and Frosty made their way back to the farm. Scott had been so upset that they hadn't got any footage of the tornado.<p>

He hadn't even shouted. He had been eerily calm as he blamed her for the equipment malfunction. That had been the worst part. She had done her best to fix the camera, but… the disappointment on Scott's face had made her heart hurt.

Rolling over she took a deep breath and tried again to get some sleep.


	84. Danger

**AN: Oh my, oh my, danger for Nancy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The readings on Scott's computer were going wild, indicating a big storm brewing. "This time for sure," he murmured.<p>

He strode into the other room. "Frosty, Nancy, time to go," he called loudly. "Debbie, you're in charge here. I'm going too to make sure it goes right this time."

Debbie nodded. "Alright, but Nancy's not here."

Scott frowned. "Then where is she?"

"I sent her to the Antenna to do some repairs."

"You what?" he shouted.

Debbie glared. "Don't yell at me."

"That's where the storm is!"

She paled. "Are you sure?"

Ignoring her he looked at the window. _Nancy…_


	85. Want to Help, Can't

**AN: Because I have a little free time right now, here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cursing, Scott moved towards the door only to be stopped by Debbie.<p>

"Scott, don't!" she cried. "There's no point in going out right now."

"No point?" he ground out disbelievingly. Here he thought she liked Nancy.

"There's no guarantee you'd be able to find her."

"Still—"

"She's a smart girl. She'll be fine."

Scott gave his student a hard look. Despite her confident words her face was pinched, nervous. It was obvious she didn't fully believe them. He turned away.

"All the same, I should—"

"Why do you care so much? Would you go for me? Frosty? Chase?"


	86. Interruptions

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews~. They mean so much to me. 3  
><strong>

**Guest: Joe and Nancy? Different, but I like it. They'd make a cute couple. (:**

* * *

><p>"Of course," lied Scott. By Debbie's expression she knew it too.<p>

"Right. That's what I thought. And that's because we know what we're doing out there. But Nancy? She doesn't."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"I think it's more than that. I know you Scott, and her inexperience isn't enough to make you so… caring."

"And is caring a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. It's just not you." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you like her or something?"

Scott opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Someone call me?" Frosty asked, sticking his head out the cellar door.


	87. Darn You Frosty

"Yes." Scott did a quick calculation. "Two minutes ago. What were you doing?!"

Frosty hold his hands up in defense. "No reason to get upset. I was wearing headphones and wasn't sure if I heard right."

"You were what?" Scott shouted. "You're not paid to slack off!"

"I wasn't slacking off. I was just listening to some tunes while organizing photos."

Right then Scott wanted nothing more than to hit him, but knew he had to restrain himself.

"I still want to know if you like her," Debbie interrupted.

"Like who?" Frosty asked, oblivious to the tension in the room.


	88. The Gentleman Doth Protest Too Much

"Nobody," Scott muttered.

_Just what I need, Frosty thinking I like her too,_ he thought with disgust. _Which I don't…. right?_

Turning to Debbie he shook his head. "I don't like her. Don't ask stupid questions."

She frowned. "It's hardly stupid. You act differently around her. And I've seen you watch her."

Scott scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything."

"It does!"

"It doesn't."

"It does."

Frosty looked between the two, trying to put the pieces together.

"You just don't want to admit it," Debbie accused.

"I told you I don't!"

The shutter clicked in Frosty's mind. "Are you talking about Nancy?"


	89. It's So Funny!

"Yes," Debbie told Frosty, hands on hips. "I think he likes her, but he won't admit it."

"Man," Frosty laughed. "This is too much. That is so funny."

Scott glared at him. "And why is this funny to you?"

"Because man," Frosty kept right on laughing, "you and Nancy? You liking _anyone?_ Can't see that happening."

Debbie laughed as well. "He has a point Scott. You're not really the lovey-dovey type."

"Lovey-dovey?" echoed Scott in disgust. Their laughter was really starting to bug him. And he feared it was because she was right about his feelings. "Just shut up already."


	90. Talk Strange, Frosty Does

"Just tell Nancy to come see me when she's back."

Scott stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. Debbie and Frosty exchanged looks before bursting into another round of laughter.

"Really," Debbie gasped, "it shouldn't be so funny."

"But it totally is," Frosty finished. "Wait…" He stopped laughing and frowned. "What did he mean when she gets back?"

Debbie sobered as well. "Nancy's out in the field right now."

"In this storm?" Frosty asked surprise. At Debbie's nod he whistled. "Some guts that one has."

"What, are you Yoda now?"

"Funny. Seriously though, she should be fine."

"Right…"


	91. Safe and Sound

**AN: As always, I do not own. (: And finally, we are back to Nancy after that perilous drive home.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm back…" were the first two words out of Nancy's mouth when she got back to the farm.<p>

"Oh my god, Nancy! Are you alright? What happened out there?" Debbie peppered her with questions, rushing over to meet the soaked girl.

"I'm not sure. One minute it was fine, and the next it was hailing."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks Debbie. I should… report to Scott."

"Don't you want to dry off first?"

Nancy shook her head. "No… I should get it over with."

Debbie sighed. "When you're done I want you upstairs and in a shower to warm up."


	92. Surprises Wait Behind Closed Doors

**AN: And here's where it gets even more OCC. Ah well, that's the joy of fanfiction. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy brushed her sopping bangs from her eyes and took a breath to steady herself. She hoped Scott wasn't still upset with her over the footage problem from yesterday. She really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at right now since she was still reeling from her near-death experience.<p>

Pushing the door open she hesitantly took a step in. "Scott? I'm—"

Before she could complete her sentence she found herself being pulled forward, dragged into a hug. Eyes wide, heart pounding, she stood there, frozen in shock.

"Nancy… I'm so glad you're alright," Scott murmured into her hair.


	93. Needing Reassurance

**AN: Thanks bookaholic2000 for your reviews. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Still not completely sure what was going on, Nancy craned her head back so she could see the man's face. His eyes were closed, his face a mask of relief. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.<p>

"Don't worry," she reassured. "I'm fine."

He continued to hold her in silence. After what seemed like forever, he pulled back and turned away from her. "Good," he said softly. "That's… good." He cleared his throat. "Shut the door so we can have a bit of privacy. I want you to tell me what you were thinking going out alone."


	94. Electronics Kill

Nancy could have sighed as she closed the door and made her way over to his desk. She had known this was coming, but that didn't mean she was any more prepared for it.

"Well?" Scott looked at her, brow raised. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Debbie asked me to go fix the antenna, so I did. But just when I was about to come back a tornado came out of nowhere."

"They do that. What then?"

Nancy closed her eyes, shivering from the cold and the memory of it. "That was when my GPS tried to kill me."


	95. Unintended Admission

**AN: I'm not entirely sure why this story switches between Point of View so much. But that'll probably stop soon. Or not. Haha I'm not sure which'll come first: it stopping, or the end of the story. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

She shrugged. "Just that. It malfunctioned and tried to lead me into the path of the storm. Chase said it must have been an update glitch."

Scott ground his teeth. _Irresponsible... Should have checked... _"I see."

Seeming to sense his rage, Nancy said, "There's no need to get too upset. It could have happened to anyone, and I'm fine."

"It's because it was you! The thought of you hurt, dead… I couldn't stand it." On a roll and unable to stop himself he continued, "Because I lov—" Realizing what he had almost said he stopped, horrified.

"W-what?"


	96. Accepting the Truth

**AN: Sorry guys, I really hate to leave you hanging but I think this'll be the last for today. My computer is acting extremely weird right now, and I could barely get online to post these last few. I also need to re-read the next couple chapters and edit them to make sure they're alright. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Nancy's eyes were wide, shocked. Not that he could blame her. He couldn't believe he had started to say that.<p>

"I—" Scott cut himself off. "I just meant—" He stopped again.

No matter how he tried to backtrack, he couldn't come up with anything that would erase what he had just said. Finally he groaned, collapsing back into his chair. He knew he couldn't deny it anymore, not after that. Not after the hug, after their almost kiss… and he didn't want to. He was tired of pretending.

"You heard me," he said tiredly, closing his eyes.


	97. Confirming

**AN: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I am so sorry I made you wait another day. I was so upset that my computer wasn't working. But it's fixed now so everything should be good to go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy stared at Scott, not sure what had just happened. One minute he was hugging her, the next he was asking her questions. Then he was telling her that he… what?<p>

_I lov—_he had said. She swallowed. She was positive the word was 'love'. But what had he been planning on saying next?

_You_? she wondered. Could that have been it? From his current pained expression the chances were good that it was. She swallowed again and took a shaky breath.

"So… you… um… love me?" she asked awkwardly, not entirely sure she wanted an answer.

Scott nodded jerkily.


	98. A Girl Needs Time to Think

**AN: Ok, here's the next. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy released a breath. This was… confusing, at the least. If she wanted to be more accurate, she would have to say it was bad. How had this happened? It wasn't like anything like this had happened before, so what was different now? She knew the answer of course. She had gotten too involved. Spending so much extra time with him? What had she been thinking? But she also wasn't entirely upset at this revelation. In fact, she was rather happy.<p>

"I think…" she began, "that I need some time to think about this. It's a lot to take in."


	99. Goodnight

**AN: And the next. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Time. Sure."<p>

Scott still wasn't looking at her, which bothered her. After saying he liked her, Nancy would think that he would want to see her reaction. Then again, maybe not. If she were in his shoes… She supposed she couldn't really blame him. Besides… it was good that he wasn't looking at her since she wasn't even sure what she should say yet.

"You should get to bed soon. It's late."

Nancy met his now open eyes and flushed, embarrassed by the intense way he was now staring at her.

"Okay. Um…" She backed up. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Nancy."


	100. Overwhelmed

**AN: Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When she was safely out of the office Nancy swayed, suddenly feeling extremely tired.<p>

"You okay?" Debbie asked her as she came down the stairs. "You look pale. Did he get mad?"

Nancy slowly shook her head. "Nope. Not mad."

Debbie's expression turned confused. "Then what's the matter? Did he do something?"

She shook her head again. "Nope. I guess I'm just… worn out, that's all."

"Well… if you're sure that's all that's wrong."

"I am," Nancy lied. "Thanks for asking though."

"You're welcome. I've got a bit more work to do, but you should get some rest. Goodnight."

"'Night."


	101. Early Morning Phone Call

**AN: Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Nancy still felt tired and drained. Thanks to Scott's revelation she hadn't been able to sleep. Yawning, the girl grabbed an apple from the kitchen and made her way outside to make a phone call and eat her breakfast.<p>

The call was answered with a yawn on the third ring. "Nancy? It's so early. What's going on?"

"Sorry for waking you," Nancy apologized. "I just… I needed to talk to someone."

Bess yawned again. "What's up?"

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, Nancy said, "Last night told me he loves me."

"WHAT?" Bess screeched.


	102. Who Knew?

Nancy flinched, holding the phone slightly away from her ear. "Y-yeah. It was a big surprise."

"I bet!" Bess whistled. "Wow. That's just… wow. I honestly don't know what to say to that. I mean, I was just joking around before."

"I know… I feel the same. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well… do you have feelings for him too?" Bess asked her.

Nancy sighed. "That's the million dollar question. I just don't know. Maybe? It's complicated."

"Relationships always are," Bess quipped. "Sorry, poor taste. So, oh my gosh. Scott, huh? I didn't see that coming."

"Bess…"


	103. Oh Bess

"Sorry," Bess apologized again. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it." She giggled. "I guess it's not too surprising though. I mean, he'd be crazy not to like you."

"Thanks, but that's not very helpful right now."

Bess sobered. "Right, sorry. So you're not sure how you feel about him."

"Right."

"And you said he's cute."

"I… did say that, didn't I?"

"You also said he's kind of surly, right?"

"Right." _What an understatement,_ she thought wryly.

"Anything else I should know?"

"He's… older."

Bess laughed. "So? Older is in."

"He's… a lot older," Nancy said, elaborating.

"So?"


	104. Bess Knows Best

"So, wouldn't it be weird?" Nancy asked worriedly.

"Maybe a little," Bess admitted. "But the important thing is for you to be happy. If you're happy, than who cares what other people think?"

Nancy hummed in agreement. "You're right," she consented. She laughed softly. "You know Bess, you really are smart sometimes."

Bess laughed as well. "Thanks, I think. I'm not sure if that's really a compliment, but I'm going to pretend that it is."

"It is," Nancy assured.

"So, glad to be of service and everything, but I'm going back to bed," Bess yawned again.

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Welcome!"


	105. To OZ? To OZ!

**AN: A small insert of Hardy's to lighten things up. And because I realized I haven't done anything with them in awhile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After her phone call with Bess Nancy was about to go inside when her phone rang. She answered with a smile.<p>

"Hi Joe."

"Hey!" Joe's excited voice said. "Frank's here too."

"Hi Frank," Nancy greeted.

"Hey Nancy."

"So what's up?" Joe asked her. "We haven't heard from you. Frank wanted to make sure you weren't swept off to OZ."

Frank groaned. "Joe," he ground out, "We didn't think you went to OZ. We were just concerned that something may have happened."

Nancy laughed. "I'm fine. No OZ, no too near-death experience."

"Too near-death?" repeated Frank.

"It was nothing. My GPS…"


	106. Curiosity Killed the Joe

**AN: More Hardy Boys. Because I can. And because I love their wacky relationship. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" Frank gasped. "Was it more sabotage?"<p>

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know." She looked up at the gray sky. "The weather changes pretty suddenly hear. It's possible that if someone tampered with the GPS they didn't actually mean for me to get hurt."

"Maybe," Joe agreed. "But those varmints are tricky. Best to keep on the lookout."

"I agree with Joe," Frank said. "The closer you get to the truth, the more someone might want you out of the way."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Not to alarm anyone, but I think I just triggered a trap."

Frank sighed. "Ah, Joe."


	107. Good Employees Are Hard to Find

**AN: And because I've always wanted to write this. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just when Nancy hung up her phone rang again. This time, it was her employer. She sighed and answered.<p>

"Hi PK."

"Have you solved the case yet?" Krolmeister asked abruptly.

"Not yet," Nancy told him. "I'm getting closer."

"That's what I want to hear. You keep up the good work ND." Then quieter, "Don't turn the fan on! The papers will go flying everywhere."

"Um… is everything okay over there?" Nancy asked hesitantly.

"Oh fine. Why are you holding a metal hammer? Don't pound that nail! Do you want to kill us all?"

"I'll… talk to you later."

"Goodbye ND."


	108. Frantic Debbie

**AN: The dialogue is a slightly modified version of the text in the game.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning alerted Nancy that it was time to go back inside. As she closed the door behind her she couldn't help but think that after this she would be more than happy to go somewhere sunny. Like Hawaii. Or Florida. Maybe she should pay her Aunt Eloise a visit.<p>

In the dining room Debbie was typing away furiously at her computer.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked.

"If I seem a little frantic it's because there's a really important storm moving in. Everyone's already outside. You'll ride with Chase in the—"


	109. Exploding Jack

**AN: The dialogue is a slightly modified version of the text in the game. Enjoy! Coming next time: Nancy learns something very startling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A bright flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a small explosion. Nancy and Debbie both jumped, looking towards Scott's office just as a sparking phone jack bounced across the living room.<p>

"Holy cow!" Debbie cried. "That was the jack for Scott's phone! Forget what I said. You need to fix his phone before we get back. He will freak if he finds out."

Nancy nodded. "Will do."

She was actually relieved she wouldn't have to go with the others since it meant she wouldn't have to face Scott yet.

"Go on, go fix that phone. Go!"

She went.


	110. An Overheard Conversation

**AN: Here's the next one. I'm not sure if there'll be any more today or not since I've already posted a lot. We'll see.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"There. All fixed."<p>

A buzz and something mumbled reached the girl's ears as she backed away from the jack. "What's that sound?" she wondered, looking around for the source.

An earpiece with a green light was laying on Scott's desk. Curious, Nancy picked it up, rolling a dial to raise the volume. A woman's voice came through the device, followed by a man's.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing here," the voice said.

She gasped. "That's Scott! I wonder who he's talking to…"

She listened carefully until finally Scott said, "No one suspects a thing, Brooke."

Nancy's heart plummeted. "Brooke…"


	111. Scott's a Suspect?

**AN: I decided I couldn't resist so I'm posting a few more. (:**

* * *

><p>Nancy stood frozen with the headset in her hand as the conversation ended. "Brooke," she repeated. "It sounded like they were working together on something."<p>

A pang went through her heart as a possibility hit her. Could Scott be the person sabotaging the team? Could he be working with Brooke to ensure her victory in the completion? It was possible. After what Scott had told her, Nancy did want to believe the best in him. And it wasn't like Scott seemed like a bad person. Just a misunderstood one.

"But I don't really know him, do I?" she murmured sadly.


	112. The Evidence Grows

Even if the phone call was very suspicious, she would give Scott a chance to explain before jumping to any conclusions. Still, as a detective it was her job to investigate all suspects. With that in mind she gave the top desk drawer a tug, only to find it locked.

"I wonder if that key fits this lock."

Taking it out of her bag she stared at it. If it fit the lock, it meant that Scott had been at the antenna after the damage from the storm. Slowly she slid it into the lock and turned. The lock opened.


	113. Even More Evidence

Heart in her throat, Nancy shook her head. "This doesn't prove anything. It might just be a coincidence."

She pulled the drawer open and removed a letter from it. It was from the Dean of Atmospheric Sciences at Canute. She read it over, learning that Scott wasn't going to be awarded tenure or promoted.

"Poor Scott. He must be really disappointed."

And now she was too. As much as she wished it weren't true, the evidence against him seemed to be growing rapidly. She still wanted to give him a chance, but that seemed to be getting harder and harder.


	114. Nancy Makes an Error

Nancy took a shuddering breath. Even though the evidence now seemed to be leaning towards Scott as the saboteur she knew she couldn't let that get her down. She still had to search through the barn while Chase was gone since she didn't know if she would get another chance.

So, she placed the letter back, closed and locked the drawer, and placed the key back into her bag. The thunder was almost deafening when he swung the bag onto her shoulder as she turned, not noticing when it knocked the planner off the desk top and onto the floor.


	115. Detectives Sniff Stuff Deal

**AN: As always, you reviewers are wonderful. Seriously, I don't know where I'd be without you. The dialogue is taken from the game. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>First though, Nancy realized she had yet to explore the side of the room where she had collected the mice. Stepping over some precariously stacked books and newspaper, Nancy approached the table and began to move the various items around. When she moved a spool of wire a box cutter, half hidden by paper, became visible. The detective picked it up.<p>

"There's some kind of residue on the blade." Though most people would be disturbed that she went around doing things like this, she proceeded to sniff the blade. "It smells like coolant!"

Her heart dropped. More evidence against Scott.


	116. Why is There Gunk Everywhere?

The barn was blissfully empty. On the walk between buildings she had paid careful attention to the sky, noting that the storm was nowhere near ending. Good news for her, since it meant that she would have plenty of time to snoop before the others returned.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the barn fairly quickly. She immediately went to the far side of the room, the area that Chase had previously kept her out of. A pair of dirty boots was set near a small stepladder. Dirty with oil, she realized.

"Oil? I wonder where it came from…"


	117. A Possible Answer

Nancy looked around the barn a little further but couldn't find anything else. She had to admit, the boots were suspicious. It could be from the spill by the sprinklers, but Chase had seemed determined to hide them. Why would he if it was from the sprinklers? He wouldn't.

"The missing divining rod!" Nancy exclaimed. "Maybe Chase has been searching for oil."

It definitely seemed plausible. The mechanic made next to no money and didn't seem all that keen on chasing tornados. She had wondered why he stuck around. But if he was looking for oil, it made more sense.


	118. Money Money Money

Next she headed to the basement to search Frosty's area, but there was nothing new. However, the magazine clipping did catch her eye. It was for a new, expensive car. Why would Frosty have it? She read the words at the bottom.

_Drives like a dream. If only…_

"So Frosty likes expensive cars," Nancy verbalized. "Could he be the one those metal boxes were for?"

He seemed like he wanted them to win the competition, but did that mean anything? Maybe he just wanted some extra cash on the side. She was going to have to ask him about this.


	119. No Clues Here

Debbie's area was clean; nothing strange or out of place. But Nancy knew that didn't mean that the only female member of the team was innocent. That conversation she had heard in the corn field was very incriminating. Debbie and Frosty both had wanted to get rid of Scott. Debbie had said they just needed to push him over there edge. Were they breaking equipment to purposefully get Scott out of the way? It was a possibility.

"It's better than the alternative…" Nancy shook her head. "I shouldn't say that."

There was no definitive proof that Debbie was behind anything.


	120. Confliction

Nancy sighed. Her head was starting to hurt, and she had turned up more than she had wanted to. Despite the new clues, she now had more questions than answers. She was also more unsure than ever about what to say to Scott. She knew she had to say something, if only to let him down. She sighed again.

"But I don't want to let him down," she whispered. The more she had thought about it, the more she wanted to tell him the truth; that she liked him too. "Oh yeah… I am in big trouble here. Big trouble."


	121. A Troublesome Drive

After getting a call from Pa to come to the store, Nancy got into the blue car and drove. While driving she mentally reviewed her suspect list.

1. Debbie: Hates Scott and is working to get rid of him.

2. Frosty: Likes expensive things and could be working with someone to earn money on the side.

3. Chase: Has oil on his boots. Might have stolen the divining rod from the museum.

4. Scott: Working with Brooke. Upset with Canute. Has knife that severed coolant hose in office.

5. Pa: Wants revenge for Ma's death?

Nancy groaned. Too many suspects.


	122. Divine, Divine, My Kingdom For Divine

Nancy was more than relieved to finish up at the store. When Pa called her he had sounded frantic. But when she arrived she was annoyed to discover that he only wanted her to get rid of some more mice. She swore by the end of this case that she would never want to see another mouse again.

She drove the long way to the spring house, and took the cage to the small shack. To her surprise, there was the divining rod.

"Someone must have been trying to hide it," she deduced. "I should take it back with me."


	123. An Easy Confession

By the time Nancy made it back to the farm the others were back. Worried that if the chase went badly Scott would be in an even worse mood than usual, she first went to the barn and asked Chase. Luckily things seemed to have gone well. Now that pleasantries were out of the way…

"You've been trying to find oil, haven't you?" she accused.

Chase tensed up, his eyes darting back and forth nervously. "Now where'd you hear something like that?"

"I found the divining rod you took form the museum by the old spring house."

"You got me."


	124. Excuses, Excuses

Nancy blinked. That had been quick. _Possibly a little too quick_, she thought.

"I heard rumors of an oil depository around these parts," Chase continued. "So I joined up with Scott's team."

"And you sabotaged the equipment to give Scott something more to worry about so he didn't look too closely at what you were doing," guessed Nancy.

Chase shook his head looking angry now. "No!" He released a breath and forced himself to calm down. "No… I only stole the divining rod. And I was gonna return it, but then you came along all nosy like and I panicked."


	125. No Proof Means No Go

Nancy sighed. She knew it had been too easy. _Unless he's lying_, she reminded herself. Unfortunately at this stage there was simply not enough proof to pin it on him. She would have to move onto the other suspects first and come back to Chase later.

"Please believe me Nancy," Chase begged. "I'm not the one behind the accidents."

"Alright, I believe you." _For now._ "Did you see anything suspicious while looking for oil?"

"I saw Debbie. And Frosty. They were acting weird. Clammed up right good when they saw me."

"Hmm… Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."


	126. Oh Great, More Sabotage

**AN: Nancy's second line is directly taken from the game. And as always, I own next to nothing and nothing from the game.**

* * *

><p>Nancy was about to leave when Chase called out.<p>

"Come to think of it," he said, rubbing his chin, "I can't say everything here's been bad luck."

"Well… what do you mean?" Nancy asked him.

"When I investigated the lightning rod on top of the house? I discovered something strange." He showed her a burnt stick of metal. "Rod normally is set up to deflect lightning away from the house. But this one was set up the opposite. Sent lightning into the house."

Nancy gasped. "Someone wanted the phone jack to explode?"

Chase shrugged. "Someone wanted to do some damage."


	127. Trying and Failing to Get Answers

Still not quite ready to face Scott, Nancy went in to talk with Debbie.

"Do you like Scott?" she asked bluntly.

Debbie stared at her like her head had grown two sizes and then laughed. "Geez Nancy, that's some question."

"But do you?" Nancy prodded. "I really want to know."

Debbie sighed. "I'd say I have mixed feelings."

"So you… wouldn't want to say, get rid of him?"

Debbie's eyebrows shot up. "No way! He may be hard to deal with, but Scott's the best. Without him we'd be done."

Nancy thanked her and left, knowing that Debbie was lying.


	128. A Plan

Next she headed to the basement. "Hi Frosty," she greeted the photographer.

"Hey girl! Too bad you missed the chase. It was spectacular! Check the computer if you want to see the shots I took."

She smiled. "I will." Deciding to just ask him instead of drawing it out she continued, "I saw that clipping about the car. You want one someday?"

"Oh yeah," Frosty grinned. "That baby is the sweetest."

"Too bad about the price," Nancy said innocently.

Frosty sighed. "It's a bummer alright. But between you and me? I have a plan." He winked.

"What sort of plan?"


	129. This and That?

"Nothing to major," Frosty said. "Just doing a few side jobs."

"Oh really?" Nancy asked, still playing the innocent card. "Like what?"

"Oh you know, this and that. Tinkering with this, puttering with that," Frosty replied evasively. He smiled again, and Nancy could have sworn it was with condescension. "Guy stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"I see. Well, it sounds interesting." She smiled sweetly, the act of which left a sick feeling in her stomach. "If you ever want any help just ask. I'd be more than interested."

"Thanks Nancy, you're a peach."

"You're welcome. I've got to go now."

"Bye!"


	130. Common Courtesy

Finally Nancy knew she couldn't avoid it anymore. She had to go and talk to Scott. "Well," she murmured, "it'll have to be better than talking to Frosty." Hopefully at least.

The door to the office was open as per usual, and since Scott had yet to scream for her to come, he was probably in a good mood.

"Can I come in?" she asked, hovering at the door.

He looked up. "Sure," he said slowly. "Why are you asking anyway? You normally just come on in."

"Just thought it might be nice for a change," Nancy lied smoothly, entering.


	131. Caught Red Handed

When she got to his desk she froze, caught under his considering gaze.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Were you… in my office while we were gone?"

Nancy gulped. "W-what? Why do you ask?"

Scott tapped the desk calendar. "This was on the desk when I left. When I got back, it wasn't."

Her eyes widened in realization. It must have fallen! She looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry… I came in to fix the phone jack. I must have knocked it off."

"Phone jack?" he questioned. "What was wrong with it?"

"You don't know?"

"Enlighten me."


	132. Who's Brooke?

"The storm blew it out," Nancy explained.

Scott frowned. "I wonder why?" he asked, the question directed more towards himself than to her.

"Chase said the lightning rod was wired wrong," Nancy supplied helpfully, than winced.

She could have kicked herself. Why had she told him that? She wasn't supposed to divulge details to a suspect, even if she did like that suspect.

"That's a bit disturbing," Scott muttered. "Anyway, I forgive you. I shouldn't have gotten upset just because you came in here. You can do what you want."

Nancy swallowed. Here came the moment of truth. "Who's Brooke?"


	133. Honesty is the Best Policy

Scott looked up sharply. "How do you know about Brooke?" he demanded.

Nancy laced her fingers together nervously. "I heard someone mention her."

"Wrong answer," he said, his eyes darkening. "Now give me the right one."

She sighed. "She came into Pa's a few days ago asking about the team. Pa filled me in. And…"

He raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

"While I was fixing the jack I overheard a phone call between the two of you on your headset."

"You don't know what you heard!" Scott shouted.

Nancy flinched but held her ground. "I wasn't accusing you of anything!"


	134. Explanation

Scott dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples. "Right. Sorry. I just… I know how that call would have sounded, okay? I didn't want you to have the wrong impression."

"Are you working with Brooke?" Nancy asked softly.

"In a way," admitted Scott. He raised his head quickly to look her in the face. "But it's not what you think. It's got nothing to do with the competition."

"Oh? Then what is it about?" Nancy genuinely wanted to know.

"It's… She's helping me get a job, okay?"

"But don't you already have one?"

Scott snorted. "For now."


	135. Sayonara Canute

**AN: I'm sorry to provide another cliffhanger, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut off for today so I can get some sleep. I need to wake up really early tomorrow, and unfortunately that means going to bed early. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow though! We're getting much closer to being done with this. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What does that mean?" Nancy asked. "For now?"<p>

"It means exactly that. Canute College is on its last leg. It's losing funding left and right, enrollment is down, departments are getting cut." Nancy opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Yes, mine included. They refused to grant me tenure. I dug a little deeper and found out by this time next year my department will be gone."

Acting on instinct Nancy reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

He gave her a weak smile. "Don't be. Good riddance. Anyway, that's where Brooke comes in."


	136. Is This a Confession?

**AN: Thanks NancyDrew13 and bookaholic2000 for your reviews, as always. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"If everything goes as planned, I'll be taking over for Brooke at Kingston University."<p>

Nancy was confused so she asked, "What about Brooke? Where will she be going?"

Scott smirked. "Brooke will be heading up the meteorological department at University of Albany. Pays more and she'll have more opportunities to spread her name around."

She wanted to ask why he hadn't applied for that job, but figured it wouldn't be a good idea to ask. "And she's doing this out of the goodness of her heart."

He gave a bark of laughter. "Hardly. She wanted me to ensure her victory."


	137. I Have to Believe

**AN: Um... okay, so I'm not entirely sure how many chapters are left since all the text is in one document and I haven't broken it up yet. However, we're nearing the end of the game, so we're getting much closer. Then again, we're not really following the game anymore, so... Haha I guess we'll just wait and see. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A lump formed in Nancy's throat. "So you're helping her win? Are you sabotaging the team?"<p>

Scott rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I said she _wanted_ me to, not that I _was._"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I've been giving her information on the team," Scott admitted. "Weaknesses and such." He gave her a hard look. "But I assure you I haven't done anything else. If there is sabotage going on, it's someone else."

Nancy returned his gaze steadily, considering him. Finally she smiled. "I believe you." Her smile dropped. "But there is something else."

"What?"

"I found this."


	138. Wrong Answer, No Right

She moved over to the table so she could hold up the box cutter. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

He stared at her blankly. "It's a model airplane." He shook his head. "What do you expect Nancy? Of course I know what it is."

Nancy then asked, "Have you seen it before?"

Scott shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I'm sure there are several around here somewhere. Have you checked with Chase? He'd probably know."

She really didn't want to ask Chase anything else. Still… She gave him a bright smile. "I'm really glad to hear that."

"Why?"


	139. Spoke to Soon

"I just thought…" Nancy trailed off, realizing she had already said more than she probably should have. Shifting slightly she placed the cutter back down. "It's nothing. I don't know what I thought."

Scott raised a brow again, a look she was starting to attribute solely to him. "Why don't I believe that? You're not the type to say something you don't mean."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course."

"Then I was just a little worried. I mean, when I found it, I thought it might have been used for something… nefarious."

"So you don't trust me."


	140. Lack of Trust

"It's not about trust," Nancy argued.

"Yes it is. You were accusing me of doing something evil."

She shook her head. "That's not true. I just—"

"Just admit it Nancy. You don't trust me so you wanted to see if I'd reveal something," Scott said bitterly.

Nancy felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make him upset. "I just…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. Trust doesn't come naturally to me since I'm a—" She stopped, realizing her almost slipup.

"You're what?" Scott questioned.

"Nothing!" she said quickly; too quickly.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" he asked somewhat sadly.


	141. She Tells the Truth

"I.." Nancy wasn't sure what she could say. "I do," she finally said softly. "I just don't want you to think differently of me."

"Why?" he demanded. "Do you my opinion could change so easily?" Scott ran a hand through his hair. "You remember what I said, don't you?" She nodded. "I meant it. It's not going to change just because I learn something new."

Nancy sighed. "I think it might…" Before he could speak she continued. "Alright, I'll tell you. I'm… I'm a detective. P.G. Krolmeister hired me to investigate the accidents that have been happening."

"Is that all?"


	142. Scott Does His Homework

Nancy blinked. "Um… yes?"

Scott chuckled. "Then you really didn't have anything to worry about."

"Why not?"

"I already knew."

"How?" Nancy asked incredulously.

He smirked. "I do look into the people I hire, you know. I found out a lot about you before you even arrived, Miss Nancy Drew."

Nancy bit her lip. "From who?" Though she wasn't really sure she wanted to know.

"Beatrice Hotchkiss, Chantal Moique, Joanna Riggs, Kyler Malloy..."

Her eyes widened. "You really talked to them all about me?"

He nodded. "Of course. And there was one other one…"

"Who?" she asked nervously.

"Carson Drew."


	143. He'd Be a Fool Luckily He's Smart

Nancy gulped. "You talked to my dad?"

Scott nodded. "Yep."

"And… what did he have to say?"

"He said that he didn't want you to go since it was so dangerous. Since you're here, I obviously assured him you'd be fine."

"Is that all?"

"Nope," Scott said. "He also told me that I was a fool if I didn't let you come."

Nancy smiled softly hearing this. She knew her dad loved her, but it was always nice to know that he thought she was a good detective as well. "So… you're really not mad that I hid it?"

"No."


	144. Tell You Later

**AN: I'm almost certain that someone will be upset with me for this one. I promise though, we'll get there soon!**

* * *

><p>Nancy could have sighed in relief. In fact, she did. "Thank goodness…" she murmured. "I was really worried."<p>

"You were? Why?" Scott asked her. "Why would it matter how I felt?"

_Uh-oh. Said too much. _

"Well… I've been thinking since…" She blushed with embarrassment.

His eyes widened. "Ah. I uh… see."

"Yeah. And… I thought that if I were to feel something than I wouldn't want you to be mad at me."

"Do you know how you feel?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes. Only, I want to wait to tell you. Until I finish the case."

"Alright… I can wait."

"Thank you…"


	145. An Interlude

**AN: I do realize that virtually nothing happens in this one. I also realize that there hasn't been chocolate in awhile. I do apologize for both.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Later when Nancy was ready for bed she decided that it was overall a productive day. Yes, she had found several new clues, and yes, she did have more unanswered questions. But she had also accepted her budding feelings for Scott as well as decided that she could trust him.<p>

She felt like she was closing in on the culprit, slowly but surely. It had been two weeks since she joined the team, and the end of the competition was still a few days away. In the morning she would move into phase three of her 'nab the crook' plan.


	146. Puzzle, Puzzle Everywhere, and No Manual

**AN: I hated this puzzle, I really did. In fact, I still do.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>First thing the next day Debbie asked Nancy to fix the television, saying they had abused it long enough. <em>That's an understatement,<em> Nancy thought.

"Is there a manual anywhere?" she asked hopefully.

Debbie looked apologetic. "Sorry. If there is, we've never seen it. You're going to have to figure it on your own."

_Joy._

Turning the television on she switched to the settings. A large wheel appeared, each section filled with red, green and blue smaller shapes. Nancy sighed. "Another puzzle…" She turned the four knobs until she figured out what moved what. Now she only had to solve it.


	147. Why Is This So Hard?

**AN: Probably the real Nancy wouldn't be so frustrated with this puzzle. Ah well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy was on the verge of screaming. This puzzle made no sense. No matter what she tried, there were too many of the colored squares to match the pattern. Groaning she turned the television off and back on to restart the puzzle before staring at the screen once more.<p>

"Okay… I can do this."

"Having trouble Nancy?" Debbie asked, pausing on her way out.

"A little," Nancy confessed. "Don't worry, it'll be fixed by the time you get back."

Debbie shook her head smiling. "Don't worry too much if you can't. It might be a lost cause."

"I'll fix it."


	148. One Down, Two to Go

**AN: Here is a hint to the puzzle. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only about ten minutes, Nancy had the red mostly figured out. The turning point had been when she realized that not all the squares had to match the chart. Then it was only a matter of time before she got one red square in the top right, and two in the top left.<p>

"Yes! Success!" she exclaimed in delight when the red circle disappeared. Chuckling drew her attention away. "What?" she asked Scott, who was standing in the doorway.

He kept chuckling. "Nothing, nothing."

That was fine by her. "Green next."


	149. That Shouldn't Exist

**AN: Uh-oh, Frosty lied! Gasp!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"And… done! That only took," Nancy glanced down at her watch and groaned. "An hour…"<p>

The static on the television screen gradually cleared just as a news report was airing. Nancy watched in stunned silence as a tornado went up to a small cottage and destroyed the entire thing.

"No way…" she whispered. Her eyes dropped to the text readout. "Erin Aldriedge? But that's Frosty's footage from the ride along I took with him."

As soon as the footage was conveniently done the screen went back to static. Debbie, who had just returned said, "Bummer. Looks like it's permanently broken."


	150. It's Really Not Funny

**AN: Frosty is in trouble! (: Sorry for the delay today. I got sidetracked by playing the new Dark Parables game. And as always, thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A minute later Nancy was face to face with Frosty, her face twisted with rage.<p>

"Whoa," Frosty grimaced. "What's with that face?"

"Remember that footage you didn't get when we went out?"

Frosty nodded. "Of course. That was a shame you couldn't fix the camera.

Nancy gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming. "Yeah, funny thing about that. I was trying to fix the television, and I happened to see a news bulletin."

Frosty paled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh really?" His voice squeaked a bit.

"Yeah. Funny thing… they were showing the exact same footage you shot."


	151. Excuses Don't Work Here

Frosty gulped. "U-uh, you got me wrong! Like I said, that camera didn't record anything. You didn't do it right."

Nancy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Nice try, but I _know_ it was fixed. I checked before handing it back to you. And I remember what we saw. How else could the news get that footage?"

Frosty looked side to side as if trying to find an escape route. "I don't know. Maybe someone else was out there—"

"I don't believe you."

"Well then maybe someone stole it? Or maybe Scott retrieved it and then…"

"I still don't believe you."


	152. Ah-Hah! Caught you!

Nancy decided to try a different tactic. "Sorry, I must have been mistaken."

Frosty still looked worried but seemed to relax a bit at this. "Yes you are. Don't go accusing me of stuff."

She gave him a false, apologetic smile. "Sorry. So um… I found a note for you outside."

"Oh? Let me see."

Nancy removed the note from her bag and handed it to him.

He scanned it then said, "Thanks. I've been waiting for this."

"I found it in this." Nancy took the metal box out. "And I found another, with payment for the job you did."


	153. I'm Not Crazy, You're a Liar

Frosty moaned. "Fine, you got me. I sold that footage to make some extra cash. You have _no_ idea how little I get paid."

Nancy gave him a considering look, her arms crossed. "I also know you and Debbie are conspiring to get rid of Scott."

"What? That isn't true!"

"I heard you in the cornfield, "she accused. "The two of you want to get him to blow his lid so Canute will be forced to let him go." _Too bad he'll be you too it, _she thought with a smirk.

"You're crazy if you really believe all of that."


	154. I'm Not Doctor Horrible

Nancy shook her head. "I don't think so. None of you seem to like Scott."

"And you do?" Frosty asked with a snort.

"That's beside the point. I've told you what I know. What I don't know is if you're behind everything else that has been going on around here. Like the hose in Pete's car, the mouse infestation, or the equipment failures."

He shuddered. "Why would I want to bring in mice?"

She shrugged. "I'm not the criminal mastermind here."

"Well neither am I! I admit I sold the footage. And I admit to working with Debbie. That's it."


	155. Snack Time

Although Nancy had gotten several confessions in the past two days she still wasn't much closer to solving the mystery. There wasn't a single person she could check off the suspect list. Sighing she trudged back up the stairs to the living room to plop down onto the couch.

She had done all of her chores for the day and couldn't think of anything else to do before bed. And it was way too early for that. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she missed lunch, so she took a chocolate bar out of her bag and began to eat it.


	156. Back to the Good Stuff: Chocolate

"Is that your lunch?" Scott asked as he came to sit by her.

Nancy jumped slightly, startled by his sudden appearance. He gave her a strange look and she blushed. "Sorry," she said. "I thought everyone had gone to the Grange."

Scott nodded. "They did. I stayed behind to respond to some emails."

She smiled. "Do you ever stop working?"

"Not during chase season," he said.

Nancy laughed softly. "Workaholic," she teased.

He smirked. "Chocoholic."

"I guess I am," she admitted, thinking back to all of the times she ate chocolate on cases.

"Let me try some."

"You sure?"

"Yep."


	157. Acting Without Thought

**AN: One of the moment's you've all been waiting for... drum roll!**

* * *

><p>Nancy held the candy bar out so he could break a hunk off of it. Scott looked at it suspiciously for a few seconds before popping it into his mouth and chewing. He grimaced. "Ugh…" he groaned. "How can you eat this stuff?"<p>

"I like it," she pouted slightly. "I guess not everyone can appreciate the deliciousness of the cocoa bean"

"Obviously." His mouth went dry when she delicately placed a piece into her mouth, licking the residue off of her fingers. He swallowed thickly. Before he knew what he was doing he had leaned forward to capture her lips.


	158. I Like Your Taste -- I mean Spark

**AN: Ugh... I am so sorry I have to do this again, but this is the last for today. I really am so sorry about the lack of updates today. I'm in the middle of a family crisis and wanted to make sure you at least had something until I can update again. Sorry...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy had seen him lean towards her, but she had thought he was just going to snag more chocolate. When he bypassed the bar and kissed her she froze in shock. Her mind went blank as he moved his mouth over hers. All of a sudden her brain started back up and she realized she was kissing him back. Her hand had dropped the Koko Kringle and had gone up to press against the nape of his neck.<p>

He pulled back then. "You taste like chocolate," he said softly. He smiled warmly. "I think… I could start to like chocolate."


	159. Don't Say Anything

**AN: Alright, I'm sorry it's taken so long to do the followup to the kiss. The family crisis is officially over and done with, so I can once more focus on finishing this off for you lovely reviewers. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the kiss Nancy stared at Scott, trying to think of something to say. Lack of words wasn't an issue that she had experienced often in her young life, so she wasn't entirely prepared to handle it. Especially when it was the result of a kiss.<p>

"I—You—"

Scott shook his head and looked away, cheeks tinged with pink. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

A flash of hurt went through the girl. "Then why—"

"Please," he interrupted gently, "just forget I did it. I should have just waited for your response without acting so rashly."

Nancy nodded.


	160. Sweeter Than Usual

She didn't fully want to agree with him, but a part of her did know he was right; he should have waited. Still…

"It's okay," she whispered. "It was nice."

Scott still didn't look at her but his lips curved into a smile. "That's something I guess." Coughing he smoothed his face and glanced at her. "I still have work to do, so I'll be getting back to that."

Nancy nodded again. "Alright…"

"I'll see you tomorrow Nancy. You should get some rest. It should be a big day tomorrow, I think."

"Okay. Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight." He stood. "Sweet dreams."


	161. An Unexpected Awakening

The next morning started earlier than usual, with a loud thump waking Nancy out of a deep slumber.

"Huh? What?" she mumbled blearily, squinting through the darkness to see what had woken her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the silhouette of someone crouched by her bedside. The detective opened her mouth to scream, only managing to squeak before a hand clamped onto her mouth.

"Sshhh!" the person hissed. "Do you wanna wake everybody up?"

_Yes!_ Nancy wanted to scream. Then someone would come and catch the intruder.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream."


	162. Not Who She Suspected

**AN: Surprise, surprise! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy weighed her options. The person was strong; strong enough to keep her pinned down at least. And they were smart enough to keep their voice low, muffled, so she couldn't identify them that way. The smart thing to do was to agree to their terms for now. She drew in a breath through her nose and nodded.<p>

Slowly the person removed their hand. Nancy watched their movements suspiciously, not entirely trusting them to not change their mind. They shifted so they could flip the lamp by the bedside on. The room was flooded with light and Nancy gasped.

"Debbie?!"


	163. Accusations Shift Direction

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked flatly.

Debbie glared at Nancy. "I should be the one asking you that," she retorted angrily. "You're the one sneaking around."

Nancy continued to stare at Debbie coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. Chase said he saw you going through my things."

_Oops. _"I don't know where he could have gotten that idea."

"Right. I can't believe you have so little respect for my privacy. Or the privacy of everyone else. I doubt I'm the only one you've been spying on."

"Spying?"

"You're working for the enemy!"


	164. The Force Be With You

"I'm not working with anyone," Nancy defending, hoping her lie didn't show on her face. "And if I were, it wouldn't be the enemy."

Debbie continued to glare. "Then why were you snooping?"

"I was…" Nancy thought quickly. "I thought maybe you were conniving against Scott, so I—"

"So you broke into my room?!"

"Debbie, I—"

"Don't Nancy." She shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you'd do that to me. I can't believe Scott turned you to the dark side."

Nancy blinked, and then frowned. "The dark side? I don't know what you're talking about Debbie."


	165. Evil, Evil I Say!

"Scott. That's what he does. He manipulates people to do his evil bidding."

"Evil?" Nancy cocked her head in disbelief. "You think he's evil?"

"Of course!" Debbie verified. "You just can't realize it because he's already gotten to you."

"Okay…" Nancy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do you think he's evil?"

"Because he is!"

"Any reasons?"

"He's just… he's so mean, and cold, and he obviously doesn't like anyone. He always hides things, he's up to something, and he's behind the accidents here."

"Are you sure about that?" Nancy asked skeptically.

"Yes. There's no doubt in my mind."


	166. Dance Puppet Dance

"I think…" Nancy began. "That you're being a little hard on him."

Debbie snorted. "A puppet like you would say that."

"I'm not a puppet," Nancy sighed. "Now will you listen please?"

Debbie huffed. "Fine. But I don't trust you."

_I'm not asking you too._ "Scott's not evil," Nancy went on. "He's just… misunderstood."

"Misunderstood my ass."

"That's not nice," Nancy mumbled. Then louder, "At least I don't think he's evil. I just don't think he knows how to deal with other people."

"So he's a sociopath?"

Nancy considered this. "Basically yes."

Debbie looked thoughtful. "That… would explain some things."


	167. A Strange Twist

Nancy could have sighed in relief. However she managed to restrain herself. "Just because he's a sociopath doesn't mean he's evil."

Debbie looked down at her lap. "I… guess you're right." She looked up. "But that doesn't mean I trust him fully – or you."

"I guess I can't blame you after what I did," Nancy said with a shrug. "I just hope you will try to see the good in Scott."

"You're… a strange one," Debbie declared. She smiled slightly. "I guess you'd have to be for Scott to like you."

Nancy flushed. "H-he doesn't like me."

"Oh, he does."


	168. What Just Happened?

"Debbie, please…" Nancy begged. She really didn't want to talk about Scott's feelings for her, especially after their conversation.

Debbie shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just be going now then." She stood and moved to the door. She hesitated before opening it. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for coming in here and scaring you."

"Don't worry about it. I can't really blame you for being upset with me."

Debbie turned back and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

With that she was gone. Nancy looked at the clock.´_4:01._ She groaned, flopping back down. Hopefully she could get more sleep.


	169. Morning After

A few short hours later Nancy was up again, going down the stairs. She yawned widely, wishing she had managed to get more sleep. Unfortunately, she had to work.

"Good morning Debbie," she greeted, stifling another yawn.

"Morning Nancy." Debbie frowned slightly upon seeing how tired the younger girl was. "About earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have confronted you like that."

Nancy shook her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it." She smiled. "So, what's going on today?"

"We've got some storms read to go critical. You're driving, Scott and I will monitor. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, then time to go."


	170. Oh Great, Another Puzzle

It had taken a bit of navigation on her part, but Nancy had managed to find a good location for them to set up. She knew she could have used the GPS, but after it tried to kill her she wasn't really willing to take the risk.

"The Doppler machine is old and finicky," Scott explained when they got out of the truck, "and I don't feel like wrestling with it right now."

Nancy had a sinking feeling about that. "So… I get to get it working?" she asked tentatively.

Scott nodded. "You got it."

He explained, and she began.


	171. The Doppler

**AN: Here's the solution for this puzzle for anyone having trouble. (:**

* * *

><p>"Alright, let me see..." Nancy mumbled as she looked at the switches. "One in each group... That seems easy enough."<p>

First she pressed switches one, four, and five. Nothing happened. "Hmm..." Remembering the next step she pressed the green button. The machine beeped, not signaling whether she had done it right or wrong.

"I guess I'll just keep going. Next is…" She looked them over again and pressed seven, nine, and eleven." Then she had a problem. There weren't enough switches. "Guess I'll just press this one again. Two… Three… Eleven… and… Three… Eight… Eleven."

_Beep. _The machine turned on.


	172. Not ANOTHER Puzzle

**AN: The reason why I chose for him to kick the wheel is this: search ACGAS the fence p2 on youtube. I love that show dearly, and that scene makes me laugh no matter how many times I watch it. I am Wendy Cole and I have an addiction to slapstick comedy.**

**And once again, I do not own the dialogue text in this chapter, as it was taken from the game. It was too good to change.**

* * *

><p>The Doppler machine worked for a few seconds before it died.<p>

"There it goes again!" Scott kicked the truck's wheel angrily as if that would fix it. He cursed. "We've got to get this up and running quickly_."_

He opened a panel filled with colored cables and looked to Nancy. "If the cables get mixed up it'll be days before I get them all sorted."

Nancy knew it was a warning for her not to make a mistake. She sighed. _Puzzle, here I come,_ she thought, resigned. The day there wasn't a puzzle was the day she would be retired.


	173. You're Not Helpful, Scott

**AN: When I played this part I wanted to tell Scott to just shut up and wait in the corner until I was done. (:**

* * *

><p>Nancy had just figured out what the top two wires were: dark pink and dark blue, when Scott appeared at her side.<p>

"Can you hurry it up a little?" he pestered.

"Sure," she said pleasantly, turning back to the machine. When she was sure he was gone she muttered, "If you're in such a hurry, do it yourself.

A couple of minutes later, and only one more impatient comment from Scott, she had solved the puzzle, pressing the button to confirm her choices. Since she was so rushed she wasn't positive that it was right. Thankfully it seemed to be.


	174. Poor Nancy

**AN: Debbie's text is slightly modified from the game. And Nancy's frustration is my frustration. I was like, "Seriously?! But I solved the puzzles! T.T"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Great work Nancy! We're all ready to go." Debbie paused before saying, "Actually, it seems like we're here a little early."<p>

Nancy almost facepalmed. If they were early, than why had she had to fix the machine so quickly? No answer came when Debbie continued.

"Let's just go back to base for now; we can track it from there. This system has so much potential that I don't want to follow a bum lead."

Nancy sighed, but nodded. "Alright…"

She began to pack things back up silently, shivering in the cold rain, wishing her rain coat was a bit thicker.


	175. Where's Scott?

**AN: And again, some of the dialogue is from the game.**

* * *

><p>Back at the farm things were not looking much better. Nancy had wanted to go back upstairs and sleep a bit more, but Debbie called her over before she could.<p>

"Have you seen Scott?"

Nancy shook her head. "Not since we got back."

Debbie's frown grew. "There's a huge front coming in and he's nowhere to be seen. This isn't like him."

"Do you think he's okay?" Nancy asked worriedly.

Debbie looked startled. "Uh…" She forced a smile. "Y-yeah. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably… just scouting ahead or something." Her expression darkened slightly. "At least… I hope he is."


	176. The Team Leader's Missing

**AN: And yet again, Debbie's dialogue is a modified version of that from the game. Soon I will be creative again, I promise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nancy felt worried. Debbie was right; this wasn't like Scott at all. Where could he have gone? She swallowed. "Should I go look for him?" she asked.<p>

Debbie heaved a sigh. "No. I don't want you out there by yourself. But if you see him, will you let me know? Frosty and Chase and I have to go to the Grange soon but you can reach me on my cell." She lowered her voice. "What is he doing?" She looked back up at Nancy quickly.

"Go. Please. I need to get ready to go."

"Okay… be careful out there."

"Thanks."


	177. A Payoff

Nancy walked away from Debbie's station, hands twisting together from nervousness. Where could Scott be? Why had he gone out without telling anyone? "Maybe there's a clue in his office."

She headed in to look. At first she didn't notice anything, but then a piece of paper sticking out of the drawer caught her eye. Unlocking the drawer she pulled it out and read it.

"Brooke's been paying someone off?" The name on the paper was smudged. "Could it be… Scott?" She shook her head. "He said he didn't do anything illegal! But…" If only she could read the name.


	178. Deciphering the Code

**AN: I'm determined to finish up this part today. We're really close to finishing now!**

* * *

><p>Had Scott lied? The handwriting at the bottom of the page was his… No, Nancy refused to believe that Scott had lied without definitive evidence. Determined, she tore a page from her notebook and turned, knowing exactly where to search for the information she needed to decipher the code.<p>

She headed to the basement to pick up the paper under the sink. She read the code again. Moderate rain… "Got it." The symbol was three black circles. The second... "This one." Two triangles, top shaded. And the third… "Good." A B with a triangle on top. Now the next part.


	179. New Code From Old Code

Next Nancy checked the white folder near Frosty to get the corresponding dates that matched those symbols. Once she had them she headed back upstairs to check Scott's calendar. The closer she got to figuring out the truth the more upset she became, as it looked more and more like Scott was the one being paid off.

"Well… I guess this is it…" she murmured when she completed the paper. The deciphered code, now three sets of letters and numbers, still didn't make much sense. She studied them. "Wait… I remember something like this. Oh! The computer downstairs, that's right!"


	180. An Answer She Doesn't Want

**AN: Alright, and I think I'm stopping for the day since this is the end of the house scene for now. There'll be more later. But next time: Nancy goes to the windmill and confronts a suspect.**

* * *

><p>Nancy clicked through the pictures on the computer, stopping at one of the windmill. She checked the paper with the code. "The symbols match. So I was right…" She continued to click through until she had found the other two codes as well. "The windmill. This must be where they're meeting."<p>

She stood shakily, knowing that her next stop had to be the windmill. Even so, she could barely bring herself to climb the stairs. She was almost positive what she would find once she arrived, and she dreaded it so much. Seeing him there… things couldn't get any worse.


	181. Things Are More Complicated

**AN: Sorry for the major delay. I had to go out of town for a friend's wedding. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The drive to the windmill was spent filled with worry, anger, and a sense of betrayal. No matter what Scott had said, the evidence once again pointed to him, and Nancy wasn't sure she could believe in his innocence.<p>

_Even if I want to…_

She had never been in a situation like this before. It was perfectly normal that she had thought some of the people she met over the years were cute, but that was all because she had loved Ned; dependable, sweet Ned. But now, with them broken up and her new feelings for Scott, she was lost.


	182. Confirming her Fears

**AN: First parts of the dialogue are not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Through the sheets of rain Nancy was able to make out a man's figure. She couldn't be positive until she got closer, but it did closely resemble Scott's. Parking she got out and as she walked towards the person they turned, confirming her fears.<p>

Scott looked surprised. "Nancy? What are you doing here?"

Nancy steeled herself for what she knew she had to do. "You mean me as opposed to Brooke?" she asked.

He muttered something before saying louder, "I don't know what you mean."

"I saw the paper in your desk. I know it was you," Nancy shouted angrily


	183. The Storm Rages

**AN: Anyone else notice that when Scott's mad in this scene he gestures a lot? I thought it was pretty funny.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You went through my desk?" Scott looked angry, then hurt. "How could you…" He shook his head. "You don't know anything, Nancy. Don't butt in where you don't belong."<p>

Nancy glared at him. "Just admit it. I know you're the one who has been sabotaging the team. You have been working with Brooke."

Scott released an expletive, gesturing wildly with his arms. "This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. I need to—"

A crash of thunder made them flinch and look up at the sky. The storm was getting worse, and Nancy knew they had to leave.


	184. Knocked Out

**AN: Oh no! Nancy's in trouble! Again!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before she could say anything, Scott was backing away. "Get out of here Nancy. Go. A novice like you shouldn't be so close to where a tornado's going to touch down."<p>

Nancy reached a hand out towards him. "Wait—"

"Go!" he shouted.

Scott turned and ran in the opposite direction, towards a car that she only just now noticed. She moved to go after him, only to have something or someone hit her from behind. Her vision began to blur, going dark, and as she fell, the last thing she saw was Scott's car pulling away from the scene.


	185. Headaches and Voices Terrific

When Nancy awoke she immediately tried to sit up only to groan when her head protested. She felt the back of her skull with a hand, looking for damage. A lump, but no blood and nothing seemed to be broken.

"What happened?" she muttered, searching her brain. Her eyes widened and she staggered upright. Scott! She had to go after him. "Wait… who knocked me out? Brooke?" She shook her head and winced, regretting it when her head pounded.

The rain had stopped, but a strong wind swept her, carrying a voice from behind.

"This is Debbie. Come in Nancy."


	186. On My Way

Realizing the voice must have come through the car's radio Nancy staggered back to the vehicle and entered it, closing the door to block out the wind.

"I'm here," she answered the call. "Someone knocked me out."

"What?" Debbie's voice was horrified. "Who?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out. I need to follow Scott." Best to leave out the part about him being a saboteur.

"What's he done? No time for that now. Get to the Grange. The tornado's coming soon and the Grange keys are in the car. We need them."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."


	187. No TIme to Relax

Nancy shivered slightly when she got out of the car at the theater. The hail had chilled the air considerably, and she wasn't quite dressed appropriately in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thank God you're here Nancy, things are hectic." Debbie rushed over to her. "I can't believe the shelter's locked on performance night. Please unlock it for us while I get everyone in order."

Nancy nodded, and quickly moved to the shelter with the keys in hand. It was easy to get the first lock off, but the actual door was a lot more difficult, presenting her with another puzzle.


	188. Who Has So Many Keys?

Nancy felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of keys. Seeing a drawing above the lock she breathed a sigh of relief. At least there was a hint. She removed a key, gave it a quick examination, and tried it. Nothing. She tried another, and again, nothing. Taking a deep breath she removed the fourth key from the top row, and seeing that it looked like a close match, stuck it into the lock.

"Nancy, hurry! We've got to get in there now," Debbie begged.

Nancy closed her eyes, praying it would be the correct one. She twisted and it opened.


	189. Nancy's Safe, Scott, Not so Much

"You did it!" Debbie cried joyfully. "Nice work."

What happened next was a blur. Debbie hustled everyone into the shelter, Nancy closing the door once everyone was safe. The sound of hail pelting the building was only interrupted by piercing thunder. The shelter was pitch black, lightened only when lightning flashed. Inside the shelter it was silent, everyone too scared to speak.

Finally, when the storm seemed to die down, Nancy opened the door and peaked out. It seemed like the tornado had moved on from the Grange. A thought hit her. _Oh no, Scott! He's still out there somewhere._


	190. Debbie's In the Dark

"Where are you going?" Debbie demanded when Nancy began to exit the shelter.

Nancy dropped her head to look at the concrete steps. "I… there's something I have to do."

"What?" Debbie walked towards her, placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Nancy, I deserve to know what's going on. You, Scott, everyone. It seems like you've all been keeping secrets."

Nancy plastered a fake smile on her face before looking back at her. "I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

Debbie searched the girl's face before sighing. Slowly she nodded. "You better."


	191. Big Brother, I Mean Sister, Is Watching

When Nancy turned her car on she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Debbie's voice over the radio.

"Switch on your GPS. There are trackers installed in all the cars for safety reasons. You should see a circle where Scott's car is."

Nancy's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Just be careful, okay? The storm's not over yet and I don't have my equipment to help you navigate through it. Keep your eyes open."

"Alright, and thank you Debbie. I promise I'll be careful."

"Good. Good luck Nancy, do your best."


	192. Debbie Explains Herself

As Nancy drove Debbie kept talking, apologizing for everything. She told Nancy that she thought Scott was dangerous, and that he was the reason why Pete the intern before Nancy had gotten hurt.

"He wasn't always like this," Debbie said quietly. "He used to be more… I don't know, caring I guess? Now it's just a job, hang safety. That's why I knew I had to take over. Frosty agreed with me."

"Maybe," Nancy agreed softly. "But I don't think you – any of us – have all the facts."

"I doubt I do. That's why… just find him Nancy."

"I will."


	193. Chase Time

Nancy kept a careful eye on the blip, until finally the truck came into view. It was swerving erratically, bumping into the debris on the road. The only thing on her mind as she followed it was she hoped that Scott wouldn't crash. She watched with horrified fascination as he drove past the tornado.

"He's too close!"

"Nancy, is everything alright?!"

"Uh…" She had forgotten Debbie was listening in. "Yes, fine."

She quickly continued to follow Scott, barely managing to swerve out of the way when she made a wrong turn and the two vehicles almost collided with one another.


	194. An Accident

As she watched Scott's reckless driving Nancy wondered if something was wrong with the car. Scott had claimed he loved Nancy, and had run instead of attacking her when she had confronted him at the windmill. So why would he purposefully drive right at her so many times? And besides, even if he didn't seem as enthusiastic about tornado chasing, that didn't mean that he didn't care about his own life. And from the way they were driving, the person in the truck obviously did not care.

Suddenly she gasped, slamming her foot on the brakes. The truck had crashed.


	195. He's Hurt!

Pushed off the road by the sheer force of the tornado, which had made its way to the spring house, the truck flipped and slid into the ditch. Nancy all but leaped from the car and ran towards the truck.

"Scott!" she screamed, hoping that he had made it through the accident alright.

The man tumbled out of the upended truck groaning, clutching his leg. Nancy came to a halt beside him and he looked up, pain clouding his eyes. "My leg… I think it's broken."

Nancy's eyes widened. The tornado was so close… they had to hurry. "I'll help."


	196. Leave Me, Save Yourself

Nancy helped Scott to stand, barely registering his hiss of pain through her panic. They began to move towards the spring house, their movements slowed by his useless leg. Scott kept looking back to the tornado, which was getting closer and closer each second. After a few more steps he stumbled and almost fell, Nancy barely able to keep him up.

"Scott, we've got to hurry…"

He looked up at her, his expression sad. "You go. I'm just slowing you down. You have to survive."

Nancy shook her head forcefully, pulling his arm tighter against her body. "We both do."


	197. More Problems Arise

"Nancy—" Scott began.

"No. We're both going to get out of this alive," Nancy said determinedly. She continued to help him towards the house. They were getting closer, but… She glanced back. So was the tornado. She had to hurry. "We have to," she whispered, tears and blowing dust stinging her eyes.

Scott said nothing, but her words seemed to have affected him because he gritted his teeth and quickened his hobbling pace, obviously trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Finally they reached the house.

"Oh no!" Nancy cried out, seeing the boards nailed on. "Now what?"


	198. Removing the Boards

"We can…" Scott gasped in pain. "We can use that." He gestured towards a crowbar that must have been blow from somewhere else.

Nancy nodded, helping him to sit down on the ground so she could focus on the task. He started protesting but she shot him a look. "It'll be easier if I do it by myself," she told him. "You're too hurt to pry them off."

Scott looked rather upset but nodded, his face tightening from the pain. Nancy pried the boards off as quickly as she could, but when she turned back, she discovered he had fainted.


	199. Wait it Out

First Nancy dropped the crowbar before she turned to yank open the house door. Next she moved to Scott and, with only a little difficulty, managed to lift him. With strength that she knew could only be accredited to adrenalin, she pulled him into the spring house and closed the door behind them. There was just enough light to find the lock, which she flipped. She sank to her knees, shifting as she did so so that Scott's head landed on her lap and not the floor. She heard the tornado outside, the loudness and intensity terrifying her. She shivered.


	200. The Worst is Over

The tornado passed relatively quickly, which Nancy was thankful for. She had been worried that it would destroy the spring house and them with it, but luckily it had simply gone past it. She was tempted to go check and see if the car was still there, but a groan from Scott stopped her. She peered down at him, nervous when his eyes opened and met hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, frowning. "Other than your leg at least?"

Scott was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yes. What about you?" Grunting he sat up. "Are _you_ alright?"


	201. No Police, Not Yet

"Yes," said Nancy. "I'm fine. Just a few splinters." _And the lump on my head, but who's counting?_

Scott released a breath. "Good. I'm… glad." He closed his eyes. "That was close," he said.

"It was," agreed Nancy. "Too close. Scott…" She bit her lip. "Why were you driving so recklessly?"

"I… The car was…" Scott shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You should go. Call the police or something."

Nancy's face dropped. She had forgotten for a moment what had happened. "I…" She swallowed. "Not yet. I want… I want to know what happened. I want to trust you."


	202. Nancy Admits Her Feelings

"What does it matter?" Scott asked harshly. "You obviously thought I was guilty. What changed?"

He was staring at her so fiercely that Nancy almost forgot to breathe. She drew in a ragged breath. "I just… when I thought about you dying, I got really upset. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," she admitted. "I want you to be innocent. I want to trust you."

Scott looked surprised by her admission but didn't say anything. He was so silent in fact, that Nancy was almost sure she had upset him.

"Did I… say something wrong?" she asked timidly.


	203. Explanation Part 1

"No…" Scott said slowly. "You didn't. I was just… surprised. I didn't expect you to say something like that." He looked away, staring at a dark wall of the house. "I'll tell you everything."

Nancy reached out and took his hand, which seemed to give him what he needed to continue.

"That note you found? It was for me."

Nancy opened her mouth but he shook his head.

"But I didn't do what it said. I found it on my desk when we got back earlier. I called Brooke but she wouldn't answer, so I decided to look into it."


	204. A Forgery?

"I figured out where Brooke and whoever were supposed to meet and went there."

Nancy frowned. "That's something I don't get. The clues at the bottom of the page… why were they there?"

Scott shrugged. "When I first got to the farm I wrote those instructions so I could remember that the windmill was a good place to set up. I don't know how it got on that note."

"Someone put it there?"

"I believe so. I don't know how, but… Anyway, I was waiting for whoever it was to show when you came. I… I thought it was you."


	205. Double Apologies

Nancy gasped. "You thought I wrote it?"

Scott nodded. "I know, it looks bad. And I can't blame you if you don't believe me, but that's the truth. When you showed up I was shocked. But then you mentioned Brooke and I knew I had it wrong. You thinking it was me though…"

"Sorry about that," Nancy apologized, blushing.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have assumed it was you either." He sighed. "Unfortunately it meant I couldn't find out who it really was." He looked at her hopefully. "Did you?"

Nancy shook her head. "No, I didn't."


	206. If They Hurt You, I'll Hurt Them

Scott moaned. "Great… we still don't know who was framing me."

Nancy looked down, unconsciously touching the bump on her head. "Yeah…"

Seeing this, Scott reached out and touched it as well, making her flinch. "What happened?"

"I… had a little run in with the culprit. They knocked me out before I could see their face. I'm sorry… if only I had paid more attention—"

"Don't blame yourself," Scott cut her off. "No one can blame you for what happened. At least he didn't hurt you any worse than this. Otherwise I would have…"

Nancy smiled faintly. "Thank you."


	207. Explanation Part 2

**AN: And not to be mean, but rather because I have to go out for a few hours with friends and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post later, I'm going to call it a day. Also, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write tomorrow (if any) because a pest control guy is coming to spray the building and I don't know when or if I'll be able to get back home. So, if not tomorrow, than Sunday. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A thought occurred to Nancy then. "Wait… why would the culprit put those instructions on the paper? Did they want me to find it?"<p>

"Maybe. It would make sense."

"But how did they know what the code was?"

"I don't…" Scott trailed off, looking pensive. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

Scott's expression turned angry. "Unless they knew the code in the first place."

"Who else knew the code?" Nancy asked.

"That's just it. No one was supposed to. It's one I came up with a couple of years ago, when—"

Nancy looked worried by his sudden silence. "Scott? What is it?"

"Chase."


	208. That rat!

**AN: Thanks so much everyone for reviewing! We're down to the wire now, and this should be finished up in a day or two.**

* * *

><p>"Chase?" Nancy repeated.<p>

"He was the one who suggested I use the calendar as a system of reference. I never shared the code with him, but…"

Nancy's eyes widened. "But he knew to look at the calendar!"

Scott nodded. "Yes. That's how he was able to use that note against me." He let out a low sound similar to a growl. "He must have also been the one who put that knife in my office."

Nancy agreed on that point. "I think you're right, and I'm pretty sure I know why."

"Chase stole a divining rod to look for oil."


	209. I Want to Go With You

"That's what this is about? Oil?" Scott shook his head in disbelief. "Doesn't that fool know the oil was extracted years ago?"

Nancy shrugged. "That's what Pa told me, but who knows? I'll just have to ask him."

"You mean we."

"What? No, Scott, you can't."

"And why not?" questioned Scott.

"Because you're injured. You wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him like this," Nancy pointed out bluntly. Seeing him frown she gave his hand a squeeze. "You don't need to worry though, you've done enough. You helped me figure out exactly what's been going on around here."


	210. No Police, Sorry

"Still, I don't want you to face him alone."

"It'll be fine," Nancy said reassuringly. "I can handle him."_ I hope._

Scott shifted, wincing when his leg jarred. "I'm sorry, but no. Even if I'm not the one to go with you, you should have the police go with you."

Nancy knew that wouldn't work and told him so. "He won't talk if the police are there. Scott… you asked me to trust you, so please trust me. I'll be fine. I won't do anything dangerous, and I'll be careful." She looked into his eyes, willing him to believe her.


	211. Learn a Lesson, Dude!

Scott sighed. "Fine. If you're sure you'll be alright."

Nancy nodded. "I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've confronted a criminal and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"I don't think I want to know," Scott joked halfheartedly.

Nancy laughed. "You probably don't. Say…" She leaned back slightly. "Why exactly did you crash? You were driving so strangely."

"Ugh… I nearly forgot. Damn that Chase! He must have disabled the breaks somehow because I couldn't slow down. It took everything I had to keep from hitting anyone."

"That guy…" Nancy seethed. "Needs to be taught a lesson."


	212. Earth to Debbie

Nancy cautiously opened the door and peered out. There was a slight breeze and a light rain, but nothing too severe. The powder blue car parked a little ways away was a little worse for wear, covered in dents and missing one of the windows, but looked like it could still run. She looked back at Scott. "All clear."

She helped him to stand and the two exited the spring house. After she got him situated in the passenger's seat she went around to the driver's side and got in. Once settled she flicked on the radio.

"Debbie, it's Nancy."


	213. Once a Thief, Always a Thief

"Nancy, thank god!" Debbie's reply was immediate. "I was so worried about you. Is Scott there too?"

"I'm here," Scott piped up. "Debbie, there's a… situation." He glanced at Nancy and she nodded. "Where's Chase?"

"Chase?" Debbie's voice was quizzical. "Not sure. I thought he came with us to the Grange, but I haven't seen him."

Nancy frowned. That couldn't be good. "Debbie," she said, thinking of something. "Could you go and check if the red truck is there with you?"

"Just a second." There was silence. "It's not there!"

Scott and Nancy exchanged looks. "Chase…" they said in unison.


	214. Track His Scent, Er, Truck

"I think I'm out of the loop here…" Debbie said.

"We'll fill you in later," Scott replied. "Use the tracking system to find the truck, will you?"

The woman scoffed but they could hear keys tapping in the background. "Fine. Alright, here it is. It looks like he's going back to the farm."

Nancy hummed. "Alright. Thank you Debbie. We've got to go now."

Before Debbie could get in another word Scott turned the radio off. "So. Time to confront the criminal?" he asked Nancy.

The girl shook her head. "Nope. First it's time to get you to the hospital."


	215. Back to the Homestead

After taking Scott to the hospital Nancy found herself driving again, this time on her way to 'confront the criminal' as Scott had put it. At the hospital she had finally relented to the man's pressuring and decided to call the police. She had, and managed to get them to agree to wait by the road so that she could still confront Chase on her own.

At the farm she saw that several police cars lined up the drive. Now that they were there she was glad to have them. Getting out of the car she marched to the barn.


	216. Confrontation Part 1

Opening the door she entered, scanning the room for the mechanic. Hearing the noise the door made he jumped, revealing himself near the back of the barn by the old stables.

"N-Nancy," he stuttered in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

Nancy eyed him coolly as she approached. "Funny, that's what I wanted to ask you. You're supposed to be at the Grange."

"I am?" His eyes widened. "I mean, I was. I remembered something, so I came back to do it real quick. Didn't think anyone would notice."

"Oh really? So you didn't almost kill me or Scott today?"


	217. Confrontation Part 2

Chase's eyes grew even wider if that was possible. "What?" he screamed. "I did no such thing, you hear?"

Nancy continued to give him a neutral expression. "Just curious, since the Doppler truck went haywire and almost killed him." Her eyes narrowed. "Kind of like my GPS."

Chase shook his head emphatically. "I had nothing to do with that. Must have been those mice. They must have eaten the coolant line again."

Nancy's lips curved into a smirk. "I never said it was the coolant line. I just said it went haywire."

"I—yeah, I just assumed—"

"Nice try."


	218. Talked Into a Corner

"But I got rid of all the mice days ago," Nancy continued somewhat smugly.

Chase's eyes shifted nervously like a rat trapped in a cage. "Well maybe they did it days ago. Maybe I just didn't notice."

"Not a chance," Nancy declared. "We took the unit out _after_ the mice were gone, and it was fine. There is _no_ way it was them."

"You don't know that! Maybe you missed one!"

"I don't think so. And another thing." Nancy took a step closer to him. "Why would mice eat the coolant hose in the first place when there's corn everywhere?"


	219. Denial, Denial

"They don't like corn?" Chase tried helplessly.

Nancy shook her head. "If that were true there wouldn't be piles of corn in the first place. Someone placed them there deliberately to lure mice into the house."

"You think I did that? That's crazy talk! Why would I want mice in Scott's office?"

Nancy's smirk grew. "I never said Scott's office either."

"I-I just—"

"You knew because you're the one who put it there. Probably when you planted the knife that cut Pete's coolant hose."

"I didn't—"

"That's also when you must have seen Scott's letter from Canute."

"NO!"


	220. Open Mouth, Insert Confession

"Someone's framing me," Chase said, face sweating. "It must be Scott! Yeah, he'd do that. He's so angry with Canute for treating him wrong after all."

Nancy raised a brow. "The letter was locked up in Scott's desk. How did you know the contents?"

"I—I don't know. I just assumed 'cause he's always mad…"

"I don't buy that," Nancy said firmly. "I think you used a key to find the letter, and that's when you decided to start framing him for the 'accidents'."

"So what if it is?!" Chase shouted. His eyes bugged out in horror. "I mean—"


	221. Confrontation Part 3

"So you admit it!" Nancy declared, trying to keep her glee in check. "You are the one behind the sabotage."

Chase glared at her. "So what if I am? If you kept your nosy nose out of things nothing would have gone wrong."

"Wrong?" repeated Nancy incredulously. "I think things have gone more than wrong."

"No one was supposed to get hurt," Chase ground out.

"What about Pete?"

"That was an accident! I only wanted to scare him some. Scott's the one who sent him to the storm."

Nancy narrowed her eyes. "Scott didn't know that the car was dangerous."


	222. Things Got Out of Hand

To his credit Chase did flinch at that. "I-I know…" He looked away. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"What about me then? My malfunctioning GPS? Or the bad breaks on the truck? Or the poorly wired lightning rod?"

Chase looked nervous. "Because you… because you were poking around, asking questions… I was nervous." He shook his head. "I didn't mean for them to go so far."

Nancy could have pitied him, had he not almost gotten her killed twice. "You should have thought about that before. Was it even worth it? Looking for oil that isn't here anymore?"


	223. A Non Wrap Up Wrap Up

**AN: I am sorry for the utter... crappiness of this chapter. I don't know what I was thinking. No, I guess I was just thinking that this story is so long and I wanted to wrap it up soon. Oops. Shame on me.**

* * *

><p>"That's a lie!" Chase said angrily. "There still is oil here, I know it. I just haven't found it yet. When I do, you'll see!"<p>

She couldn't say anything in response to his claims. Nancy did pity him then. He was so caught up in the idea of finding something that no longer existed that he let himself be blinded to common sense and decency. Soon after the police came and took him away. Nancy explained exactly what had been going on at the farm and asked that, despite his crimes, he received psychiatric help instead of just a sentence.


	224. Debbie's Guilt

As soon as the police were done with her Nancy went to the hospital, wanting to check on Scott. She was about to go into his room when the door opened and Debbie came out. The older girl's eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Oh, Nancy…" she murmured, sniffing. "You're here."

Nancy nodded. "Yeah… is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Debbie shook her head. "Yes… well, no, it isn't." Seeing the alarm on the younger girl's face she laughed weakly. "Not like that. It's just… Scott told me everything. I feel horrible, like it was my fault."


	225. Agree to Disagree

"What do you mean?"

"I was so focused on getting rid of Scott," Debbie explained, "that I didn't notice what Chase was doing at all." She shook her head. "Some team leader I'd make."

Nancy smiled softly. "You'd make a great team leader. Chase was… not your fault. I'm not sure anyone could have seen what was going on until it was too late. I sure didn't."

"You didn't know him though. If you did, maybe you would have seen something sooner."

"Perhaps." Nancy laughed. "See? In a way it was both our faults. Let's just not blame ourselves, okay?"


	226. The Joys of Pudding

"Alright," agreed Debbie. Glancing at her watch she sighed. "I've got to go to the station. The police want me to answer a few questions. I'll see you later, okay?"

Nancy nodded. "Okay. See you later Debbie."

She watched the older girl leave before turning back to the door. "Last chance to chicken out," she murmured, then giggled. "As if."

Turning the knob she pushed the door open and entered. Scott was sitting up on the bed eating… she blinked. He was eating a small cup of chocolate pudding looking sulky. He looked up.

"They didn't have any other flavors."


	227. Fine and Dandy

Nancy smiled wryly. "Yet you eat it anyway," she pointed out.

Scott looked down at the spoon coated in gooey brown chocolate that was halfway to his mouth. "I… guess I do." He popped the spoon into his mouth.

The detective moved to stand next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Scott as he set the spoon down onto the tray they had given him. "A little tired, but that's about it. They gave me meds for my leg." His expression turned serious. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm perfectly safe."


	228. Moment of Truth

Scott's face relaxed and he leaned back against a mound of white pillows. "Good. So I assume Chase is in jail now?"

"I would imagine," Nancy responded. "The police took him away."

"What a pity. He was a good mechanic, before…"

"Yeah…" agreed Nancy.

"So… this is probably the worst time to ask this, but…" Scott trailed off.

Nancy swallowed, having a pretty good idea what he wanted to know. "No, it's…" She swallowed again. "It's fine."

Clearing his throat Scott came out and said, "What's your answer?"

It was the moment of truth. Slowly she smiled. "I love you."


	229. We Can Try

"You do."

"Yes. I wasn't sure I should say anything at first, but… you deserve to know."

Scott smiled a little. "Glad to know I warrant an answer."

"Of course you do!" exclaimed Nancy. "It's just that, with you going to New York, and with me always traveling I thought it might be better if…"

"If we didn't start something," Scott finished for her. "I had that thought too. Still do in fact."

"I do too, sort of." Nancy's eyes were determined. "Then I thought, why not? I mean, if we love each other maybe we could make it work."


	230. Making Excuses

Nancy had thought about it for a long time before she had come to that conclusion, and as she waited for Scott's response she wondered if it was the right choice. She and Ned hadn't been able to make it work. What was to say that she and Scott could? Would he even want to?

"Yes… we could," Scott finally said. "Are you sure that's what you want? I'm a lot older than you."

"Age doesn't mean much to me," Nancy replied easily.

"You know I'm bitter, angry and jaded."

"You've seen a lot," Nancy said. "But so have I."


	231. You Beat Everything

"No matter what you say," Nancy continued. "No matter how you try to convince me that you're not good for me, it's not going to work. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't make decisions for myself."

"I know that. I just… want to make sure you know what you'd be getting involved with."

Nancy smiled at that. "I do. I said I love you and I meant it. A few character flaws aren't going to change that."

He smirked. "Character flaws?"

She flushed. "You're the one who brought them up."

He laughed then. "You really are something, Nancy."


	232. Kiss to Seal the Deal

**AN: Oh the cheesiness... I might die from it, really. I do deeply apologize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"But in all seriousness, are you sure?" he asked again.<p>

Nancy nodded. "Yes." She sat on the edge of the bed near him. "One hundred percent."

"Well then…" He drew a breath. "So am I. We'll give this a try."

She gave him a bright smile. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I think I do. Well then, good. That means you won't protest when I do this."

He yanked her to him then, capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, and not for the first time, Nancy kissed him back.


	233. The End

**AN: And... after 233 chapters, it is finally the end. I have really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm not sure what my plans are for future stories yet, but I do hope to write another Nancy Drew story soon. I am currently thinking of doing a rewrite of one of the games though I have not yet decided on a game. If anyone has a specific idea in mind for a story, feel free to leave me a comment or a private message.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Hannah,<p>

Well, the case is solved. Our team lost the competition and Chase is in jail, but at least we're all safe. Scott told the others his plans to quit and although shocked, they seem happy for him. Debbie plans on taking over for him during the next chase season.

I plan on staying in Oklahoma with Scott for a few more days before coming home. And guess what? Scott agreed to come with! I can't wait for you and dad to meet him.

I'll fill you in on the rest when I see you.

All my love,

Nancy


End file.
